


The Swan Prince (UNDER EDITING)

by vrepit_nah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archer Lance (Voltron), Arranged Marriage, BOM Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirty Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Swan Princess (1994), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Matt is a Frog, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Song: This is My Idea (Swan Princess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepit_nah/pseuds/vrepit_nah
Summary: Keith and Lance were arranged to marriage ever since they were kids, and for that to happen, they spend ever summer together in Altea. They grow up together, from disliking each other to falling in love, and just when things seem like they're working out, Keith gets kidnapped and cursed by an evil Sorcerer, Lotor, to turn into a swan when the moon rises.(Currently being rewritten)Lance would do anything to find Keith and break the curse.Keith just wants to punch Lotor in the face.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Romelle (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Swan Princess. It was my favourite movie growing up as a kid, and it still is.
> 
> I worked way too hard on this shit, super self-indulgent. I can't create proper conflict in plots like ever, but I tried. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Once upon a time, there was a king named Kolivan, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a son was born. A prince. And he was given the name Keith.

But Kolivan lost the love of his life, his queen, while giving birth. She made him promise to raise their son to be a strong, charming, and loving boy. With that, she handed over her precious dagger to give to her baby boy when he comes of age.

She definitely did not mean Kolivan had to train Keith to wield it the second he could walk. But he did, and Keith would be an expert when he grows up.

Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the Princess Allura and her young brother, Prince Lance, of Altea.

The golden ballroom was decorated minimally, but it was bright and crowded with royalty and nobility. Lance, barely six, peeked from behind his sister’s gown, clutching at the skirt as he tried to see what was in the center of the room. What everyone was fawning over.

He felt a little jealous. Why was no one paying attention to him?

Allura stooped to his height with a smile, trying to make him focus with the chatter and quiet celebration of the bright room. “Lance, why don’t you go and see Prince Keith?”

“Who?” Lance frowned.

She made a path for him to the center of the room, where he could finally see steps in red velvet carpet leading up to a fancy, gold cradle. Seeping from the corners was a rich violet blanket that shifted every once in a while. “Pay your respect, Lance.” Allura pushed him forward gently.

And, like every curious four-year-old, Lance trotted forward eagerly, ignoring the call from Allura who told him to walk properly. Instead, he was happy to be the center of attention when he bound up the stairs with a giggle.

He approached the cradle, stiffening when he heard a soft babble. Going closer, he curled his small, brown fingers over the side of the cradle and lifted to his tiptoes, and then he saw Prince Keith.

With short black hair framing pale skin, baby Prince Keith was cute, even with his mouth pressed to scowl up at Lance, indigo eyes glaring. Lance narrowed his eyes and scowled back, keeping eye contact straight until…

Keith’s lips parted and he loudly giggled, chubby fingers curling upwards as he squirmed in his violet blanket.

Lance grinned back crookedly and poked Keith’s cheek, yelping when Keith tried to gnaw at his finger. Instead, Lance found himself unclasping the golden necklace around his neck, the heart-shaped pendant with a carving of a swan in the center. He dangled it over Keith. “My chain,” Lance whispered conspiratorially.

Keith only looked awed at the shiny object and lifted to catch the necklace, but Lance playfully tugged it away. It made Keith frown, but immediately, Lance dropped it into his palm.

Keith laughed loudly again, babbling nonsense and making the royalty in the room coo.

Behind the two young boys, Allura and Kolivan, who were watching happily, slowly turned to each other, eager expressions telling them that they happened on the same idea.

Lance and Keith would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter Lotor. Keith’s birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King Kolivan’s by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Kolivan and his Blades attacked Lotor’s hideout and his powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished to the dark woods outside the kingdom.

Lotor growled menacingly, pointing at his brother from the distance. He had no chance against the army behind his brother, but it didn’t stop his from saying, “I’m not finished with you yet, Kolivan. Someday, I’ll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine.”

Kolivan snarled and sent him away.

Many feared Kolivan was too kind with the judgement. But in time, the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Keith and Lance would meet.

*

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Altea. From the watchtower of the castle, Nadia, the Chamberlain, was clapping excitedly and giggling, announcing loudly, “Oh, here they come!” She fumbled to sound the trumpet, but once she shot out a bird’s nest that had been stuck inside it, the trumpet blared loudly.

Prince Lance, still so young, was grumbling as he was ushered out with Princess Allura, who was chattering happily to him, trying to adjust his short blue cape and fussing with his hair. “Stop messing with your hair, Lance.”

Lance grumbled louder and followed when they were pulled near the gates. Loud clopping of horses rumbled against the ground and made Lance fold his arms haughtily. He knew why he was here, and he did not like it for one moment. The procession stopped before them, the first horse holding the tall and strong King Kolivan himself. He was holding his young son Keith before him tightly.

It wasn’t a surprise that the second they saw each other, they both scowled and turned away.

Kolivan unmounted and gently brought Keith down. Keith looked prim and proper, his short raven hair braided and a silver circlet that allowed his bangs to fall over his forehead. Dressed in well-fitted red clothes and dark pants, he was the picture of a perfect prince.

Lance hated him.

Kolivan approached Allura and bowed, kissing her hand. “Dear Allura, as lovely as ever.”

As if on cue, the bird’s nest that had been shot out landed on Allura’s silver hair. The woman stifled a laugh and sheepishly said, “oh, a nest.” From the corner of her eye, she saw Nadia look horrified.

Lance was already laughing. When he inadvertently looked to Keith, he noticed the boy hadn’t even moved a muscle from his brooding pose. His laughter died. Yeah, he didn’t like Keith at all.

Kolivan took the nest and gently placed it on the ground, letting the birds inside tug it away hurriedly. His eyes flickered to Lance, who immediately turned nervous. With a warm smile, Kolivan said, “and who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Lance, no doubt.” Lance averted his eyes and nodded.

“If you knew, why’d you ask?” Keith mumbled. His father shot him a warning look.

Allura spread her arms. “Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Kolivan.” She smiled at Keith, undeterred by his glower. “And to you, young Prince. Go on, Lance.”

Lance didn’t budge, and instead, stared at the ground, ignoring everyone. Allura beside him forced a smile and nudged him forward, saying from behind gritted teeth, “Lance, _go on_ …”

“Sister!” Lance whined.

“Lance!”

With a resigned sigh, Lance stomped forward, kicking up dust as he stood before an unamused Keith. As if it looked painful, Lance said, “Prince Keith, I’m very pleased to meet you.”

When Keith received a look from his father, he bowed and growled out, “pleased to meet you, Prince Lance.”

Lance bolted back, but his collar was caught by Allura and she clicked her tongue, pushing him back. His stomach roiled at the thought of even touching Keith, but he grabbed Keith’s pale hand and struggled to lean forward, and he hurriedly kissed the palm before he gagged and backed away. Keith himself had taken to wiping his palm on his clothes, expression disgusted.

‘I can’t believe I’m stuck with him all summer,’ Lance thought. Keith was dumb and angry, and he didn’t like Keith. He didn’t want to play with Keith at all. ‘I bet he doesn’t wrestle, hunt, or box.’

‘He looks conceited.’ Keith seemed to be angrier in this predicament as they stared each other down, because then he was holding up his fists and snarling.

He was fearless.

Lance startled. ‘What a total bummer.’

If they got lucky, they’d get chicken pox.

They both turned away from each other, but Allura and Kolivan ushered them forward again, hopefully.

Lance decided then, he couldn’t fight Keith yet. Not with his sister watching. He was pretty sure Kolivan was rooting for them to fight, but like Allura always said, “Kill them with kindness.”

So, he bowed dramatically and forced out, “So happy you could come.”

Keith turned around with the most sarcastic look he could muster as a child. “So happy to be here.”

How they’d like to run.

This wasn’t their idea of fun.

*

Keith raced Lance down the carpeted stairs to the vast study room, pausing to stick his leg out. Lance hit it full force and tumbled down the stairs with a shout, landing on his back and losing his wooden sword.

He regretted having Keith play _Pirates_ with him. Thank heavens he didn’t give Keith a sword.

He screamed when he was faced with Keith’s evil grin, eyes glinting as he leaped off from the fifth step to crash into Lance’s body with a grunt.

Allura and Kolivan strolled by, barely noticing Keith strangle Lance with rage. “The children seem to get along quite nicely,” Allura commented.

Kolivan smiled, picking up a chart measure and bopping it against Allura’s nose. “We’ll join our lands if this arrangement picks.”

“My dear King Kolivan, that’s my point, precisely.”

“It’s such good parenting.”

“And politics!”

The four of them made their way out of the study to experience the sunset against the courtyard of the castle.

Lance was running for his life. Keith had found a wooden sword and was following him like a predator. Why did Lance ever listen to the rumors that said Keith was a spoiled little Prince? He knew how to wield a fricking sword at age seven!

Keith was passionate in what he did. And what he did was terrorize Lance.

Allura leaned against a pillar, watching as her little brother sweated when he crept around the white pillar, peeking over. Keith wasn’t there. Oh god, where did he disappear to now?

Something sharp struck him in the butt and Lance yelped, turning to point his sword at a smug Keith.

Allura looked pleased and said to Kolivan. “So happy we agree.”

Kolivan looked more than glad Keith was winning. He didn’t raise a loser. “I think we got a deal.”

“Lance is quite the catch.” They looped hands and Kolivan escorted her to the side.

“This is my id—”

“This is my idea of a match!”

Lance shrieked as Keith got his sword, too, and began chasing him. He needed to hide behind his sister to escape that beast of a boy. Keith looked so happy to be after him, menacingly holding the wooden swords.

Keith caught up to Lance just before he reached Allura, and by then, Keith was using his swords to bat at Lance, at which Lance cowered. Kolivan and Allura grabbed Lance and Keith respectively, barely even noticing their glares.

“And such fun,” Allura chuckled with the King, holding a kicking Keith.

After what felt like a year, Keith was packing to leave with his father and their Blades. Lance peeked from the door to see Keith hurriedly stuffing in his clothes into a sack, grumbling to his father.

“Do we have to return here next year, too?” Keith whined, folding up a red tunic.

Lance frowned. Why aren’t the maids helping the Prince pack up?

Kolivan ruffled his son’s hair lovingly. “You and Prince Lance had a lot of fun, didn’t you? Besides, you aren’t making many friends at home.”

Keith seemed to not like that, and he stomped his foot. “I have friends!”

“Son, the Blades are at least twelve years older than you. I mean friends your age.”

It earned a scoff. “Who needs friends? They disappoint.” He angrily shoved in his tunic and pants.

Kolivan snickered. “Well, Prince Lance gets lonely, too.”

Lance’s nose scrunched up. He had Hunk, and Romelle, and even Nadia. Keith wasn’t that special.

And suddenly, it seemed like the fight drained out of Keith. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. “It’s obvious he doesn’t like me as a friend. What makes you think we could ever fall—we could ever unite kingdoms?”

Maybe Lance felt a little bad.

Kolivan sat down on Keith’s bed and gestured for Keith to sit, too. Lance felt sad. He barely knew his father or mother, and he was lucky enough to have Allura with him. But he missed his parents dearly. Keith was lucky that way, he supposed. At least he had one of them alive.

“Son, when I first met your mother, she stabbed me.”

And Lance thought, ‘ _well, Keith tried to strangle me.’_

“She was hired to assassinate me.” Kolivan paused. “Do you know what assassinate means?”

A shake of Keith’s head sent his mullet fluttering against his neck.

“She was supposed to kill me.”

Keith gasped, so did Lance, but he was quiet enough that no one heard. “How are you still alive?”

The King laughed. “Beats me. But I had her imprisoned for some time, hoping she could tell me why she wanted to kill me. She was a tough one, but finally she realized what I was doing for the kingdom wasn’t bad. It was her leader that had wrong ideas. I had to make it up to her for imprisoning her, but eventually, we fell in love. If we could build that, I have no doubt you and Lance could, too.”

“Mom was crazy for marrying you.”

Kolivan only sighed, a wistful smile on his lips. “And I was crazy for her.”

“… ew.” Keith got up and finished his packing, but just before he closed his bag, he paused and held up a wooden sword. “Is it okay if I take this?”

“Are you doing it to irritate Lance?” his father quirked a brow.

“Maybe?” Keith packed it in anyway, smiling.

Lance paused. Maybe they could be friends.

*

Keith did not want to go back. He was done. Done. Done. _Done_.

“Good heavens, child, don’t dawdle!” His father called from outside. Even from such a high balcony, Keith could hear the booming voice clearly. “We can’t keep Lance waiting!”

Keith peeked from over the railing. He was a teen now, just thirteen. Pimples broke out all over his face and his voice cracked when he spoke. He had gotten taller, but that wasn’t an achievement. The second Lance sees him, he’d laugh.

Lance laughed last year at his braces. It wasn’t his fault Lance had perfect teeth and he didn’t.

Keith whined. “I haven’t packed or washed my hair, and father, I get seasick!” He wished there was a way to travel by flying. He’d love to fly instead. Maybe swoop down and pick up Lance to drop him in the ocean.

Keith had to leave behind clothes and mount up his steed, but he did carry around the two things he always held close. One was the golden pendant necklace he had gotten since he was a baby. When he had asked his father where it came from, Kolivan had only smiled and dodged the question, a twinkle in his eye. It pissed Keith off, but he always dreamed up someone who had given it to him, someone kind and charming.

The other item was something even more valuable to him. His mother’s dagger. A beautiful silver knife, with purple wrapping and sharp blade that Keith maintained carefully.

Maybe one day, he thought as he rode his horse fast through the forest, ignoring his father to slow down, maybe he could use it on Lance.

_Just like my mum did to dad._

Keith frowned. That wasn’t the train of thought he expected. He didn’t think he could ever love Lance like that. Lance could never love him either.

And he was _fine_ with that.

*

Allura barged into Lance’s room, brows knitting as she watched her brother use his bow to shoot an arrow at the closet door. At a paper stuck on the door.

At the picture drawn on the paper. A picture of Prince Keith, hair drawn spiky but somehow managing to retain the mullet.

“He soon will be arriving!” Allura said exasperatedly,” is that the respect you’re showing?”

Lance notched another arrow and let it loose. He was good at shooting, practiced daily and diligently. It did not miss its mark. Lance turned to his sister and spat, “you make me kiss his hand again, I swear I’m gonna be sick.”

Kolivan was received with open arms. They had taken the ferry with their horses, and Keith had decided to not wish the royalty there. He was angry, and he spotted Lance and a chubby, dark-skinned boy beside him, laughing. It was probably Hunk, Lance’s friend he had mentioned a summer back.

Now he had to spend a summer with both boys? Just wonderful. He crossed his arms and sulked as Kolivan said to Allura, “one day Prince Lance will be his intended.”

Allura beamed. “Splendid.”

Keith turned away for one second, and that’s what it took for something squishy and soft to strike him in the face and splatter down to his black boots. He flinched and spotted chunks of red, a tomato, and his eyes immediately snapped to Lance, who was laughing loudly with his friend, who looked a little sheepish.

Keith snarled and made to run off the deck while he whipped out his knife, but Kolivan’s hand struck out as if he knew, and caught Keith’s collar to drag him back. “Not now, Keith,” his father said, winking at him.

A slow smile slipped over his face. Yes, _not now. He would get back at Lance later._

As usual, Keith was given the invitation (forced) to hang out with Lance and Hunk, but what he didn’t expect was for the two boys to run away the second they saw Keith. It hurt, just a little, but he figured he might as well make them suffer, too.

 _‘We tried all summer and we just can’t lose him!_ ’ Lance thought, although a part of him didn’t…mind. He liked it when Keith chased him.

Keith didn’t give up. He never did.

He ran after them, and Hunk squealed, jumping on the railing of the tall banister that led to the lobby of the castle, and he slid down it, Lance after him. Lance looked back, and for a split second, he smiled bright and happy, not an ounce of mischief as Keith followed him in pursuit.

Hunk slid to the end easily, and Lance leapt off gracefully. Keith didn’t expect the sharp turn that made him shoot off the railing and send him flying off in the other direction.

Lance laughed loudly as he bolted. “Try to catch up, Samurai!”

Keith growled and shot after them, the dagger at his waist slapping against his hip with every step. He followed them outside where Hunk and Lance scaled a rope ladder up to a tree house. Just when Keith reached, the rope ladder was pulled up by the two snickering boys. Lance grinned down at the angry boy.

“When picking teams—”

“Or friends,” Hunk interjected.

“—I never choose him.”

“You’d think he’d take a hint and learn to read.” Hunk shoved out a parchment that read ‘ _NO EMOS.”_

Keith glared and put his hands to his hips. “This really isn’t fair.”

With those pimples on his face and his unruly black hair, Lance had wanted to laugh. He did laugh, in fact, when Keith had shown up with a bed head for breakfast, but he couldn’t help but think, _well,_ _he’s cute_. In a grumpy way.

“We really couldn’t care.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. How was he supposed to use his knife on them now? He eyed the supporting beam and Immediately, he kicked at it, shouting, “boys, it’s all or none!”

 _‘Did he ever think things through?’_ Lance wondered, as he screamed when the tree house collapsed right on Keith, dragging the other two boys down as well.

The ringing in his ears didn’t stop even after the house collapsed, and he felt a horrible pain up his arm. he heard shrill screaming which he knew was Hunk. And a grunting beside him. Lance turned his head to see Keith trapped underneath a beam of wood, face contorted in pain.

“You really had to kick the house down?” Lance snapped, hissing as he tried moving.

There were already the beginnings of a bruise on Keith’s cheekbone, but still the boy scowled. “You couldn’t let me up? Ugh, I think my arm is broken.”

Lance wondered how he could look so collected when Keith knew he had a broken arm. Then again, he was pretty sure he was in the same boat. “So, your next solution was to bring us down? On you?!”

“I’m going to kill those boys!”

They froze. That was definitely Allura’s voice.

“It’s your fault,” Keith and Lance shouted at each other.

“I think I’m dying,” Hunk wailed.

“This isn’t my idea of fun,” the princes groaned.

Needless to say, the vacation was cut short, and Keith was taken away with Kolivan giving him a disappointed look. Lance was kind of impressed Keith could ride with a fractured arm, a head injury, and a sprained ankle.

Allura waved them away pleasantly, but the second they were out of earshot, she turned on the boys and thoroughly berated them. Lance could barely concentrate with his mild concussion, but he picked up the gist of it.

He was a little sorry to see Keith go.

It was only when Lance went back to his room, that he was stopped by a worker, who had been part of the crew that was clearing their tree-house mess up.

“Prince Lance,” the worker bowed.

Lance’s brows knitted. “You may rise. What’s wrong?”

“We found this among the wood,” he said as he held out a sheathed knife. “We presume it’s Prince Keith’s.”

Lance nodded, taking it quickly. “I’ll make sure to return it when he visits next time.”

The worker nodded and smiled. “May I be dismissed?”

“Of course, thank you.” The man scurried off. Lance went to his room and locked the door, throwing himself on the bed as he unsheathed the knife.

It was gorgeous, practically glowed in his hands. Lance traced the carvings of a _K_ at the bottom of the blade, nearly nicking his fingers. The purple shine of it reminded Lance of Keith’s eyes.

Lance didn’t know when he had started to smile. He went to his jewelry box and opened it, staring at the empty spot in the center, where his most prized possession used to once lay. He knew he had given it to Keith when he was young, and for a great deal of his life, he thought it was a big mistake of his. His mother’s possession so carelessly given away.

When he placed the blade in that spot, Lance felt better. Maybe it was okay to hold onto Keith’s blade for now, just like he hoped Keith held onto his necklace.

Hopefully it wasn’t a careless mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith knew the rumors. The servants in the castle practically sang it to him every time they cleaned. Everywhere Keith went, into the markets, even when he was lounging on a couch reading a book in the study room, they would say:

“Long before they met, the Goof and Mullet—”

He couldn’t believe his own staff was calling him Mullet. He knew Lance put them up to this. If he was King, he would’ve had them fired, but Kolivan took it with great humor.

He didn’t mind the Goof part.

“—were destined to be wedded.”

Ugh, don’t remind him.

“However, anyone could see the only point in which they didn’t disagree—”

Now, that wasn’t true, was it? Surely, they must have _something_ in common.

“—was that the very thought of summertime, was dreaded.”

“Knock it off!” Keith snapped, and the workers became quiet, still sharing sneaky looks.

Keith frowned, barely reading the words on the pages. Maybe if Lance was a little more accommodating, Keith would’ve enjoyed. If Lance wasn’t keen on making him so miserable or leaving him behind so much. And sometimes Keith rose to the challenge, taunted him back.

But he always wondered what it would be like if they truly got along. Lance could be a genuinely nice person sometimes. But never to Keith.

So, now they disagreed on _everything_. Keith liked summers, Lance didn’t. Wonderful.

*

“He tries to talk me into playing dress-up.”

Lance grumbled as Keith shoved a faux lion’s head over his face, allowing the jaw of it to unhinge and reveal Lance’s face. Keith was grinning at him. “You look better as a cat.”

The last thing Lance expected this summer was for Keith to turn…playful. Gone was the angry kid wanting nothing more than to skewer Lance, and instead, Keith took everything Lance said and turned it back to him, making lame jokes and dry humor.

Lance loved lame jokes.

And it didn’t help that Keith hit a growth spurt by eighteen. Like, really hit it. His face was a little broader, pimples gone, eyes brighter and hair thicker. His jaw had sharpened and dare Lance say, Keith looked handsome.

Keith tilted his head, eyes studying Lance. “You having fun yet?”

“This is your idea of fun?”

“Nope,” Keith murmured, indigo eyes snapping to Lance’s coyly. He smirked. “You have a dobosh head-start before I hunt you down.”

Lance nodded, adjusting the figurehead before he froze. “wait, hunt?!”

Didn’t end well.

After he was thoroughly hunted down and screamed like a dying man, Lance sported several bruises from where he had rolled down a hill. Keith had been laughing the whole time richly.

Lance went to take off the lion’s head, ignoring his sore joints as he struggled with it. Keith had mentioned he would meet him in the kitchen where Hunk had gotten his new job. And after that “fun game,” Lance needed to replenish himself.

But instead, when Lance waved to Hunk, who was rolling some dough in a corner, he heard laughter.

They both paused before peeking at the source.

Lance’s brows knitted at a happy Keith, who was giggling with one of the knights stationed at the entrance of the kitchen. His face was red, but he looked shy and preened at the attention. Keith was even trailing his fingers down the metal armor of the knight suit.

Hunk’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as Lance scowled. “He’s always flirting with the castle guards.”

He received a curious, almost smug stare from his best friend. “I think you really sorta like him, ‘fess up.”

“I’d like him better if he’d lose at cards.”

“Not gonna lie, your card skills suck.”

Both the boys shrieked at the voice behind them, whirling to find another of their friends, Romelle, a young girl who was a prodigy at music and was working to be part of the choir.

Lance crossed his arms, missing when Keith happened to turn to him. Keith…looked unhappy, Hunk noticed. Romelle noticed, too, and they shared a look before smiling.

“You lost every game to me,” Romelle said, lips pulling up as she watched Keith approach them curiously.

The Prince of Altea scoffed. “No one can beat you, let’s make that clear. And Keith just happened to be lucky.”

“And beat you every summer?” Keith asked from behind Lance.

The prince jumped yet again, cursing at Keith. “Stop sneaking up on me!”

Keith only looked competitive. It was in his nature, after all. That was what Lance liked about him. “Let’s settle it right now.”

“Fine.”

“And you can’t use Hunk to help you cheat.”

Lance swore quietly, glowering at Keith’s smug look. Keith’s _attractive_ look. He looked really hot. His face burned at the thought and he hurriedly agreed.

*

“Four sevens and a ten,” Lance said, laying his cards down with a large grin.

Keith held his face straight before a mischievous look formed and he placed his cards down. “I think I won again.”

Lance growled, slumping back as Hunk and Romelle congratulated Keith, patting sympathetically at the loser of the game. “Every time he’s won.”

And then, the strangest thing happened when Lance tried to mention it wasn’t fun. Keith gave him the softest look, lips pulling into a smile almost fondly as he murmured, “this is my idea of fun.”

Lance’s face burned red the rest of the day, unable to get that look out of his head.

And when Lance saw him to the ferry at the end of their vacation, he received a rotten tomato to his face, watching as Keith cleaned his hands, a smirk on his lips as he walked up the plank.

Somehow, Lance was smiling.

*

“So, I’ve asked Allura,” Lance said as he threw open Keith’s door and stomped into his room. “And she said it was okay for us to go hunting as long as we stick to the—yikes!”

He came face to face with Keith standing near his dresser. Lance’s eyes found Keith’s bare chest, tight with muscles and toned, pale shoulders against dark hair neatly braided down his back. Lance flushed and he averted his eyes. “Um…”

Keith, surprisingly, didn’t so much as flinch at the intrusion. Instead, his lips twitched upwards at the bashful prince in front of him, already dressed in hunting gear and a chest and shoulder leather material strapped over his left arm, coiling down to a thin strand looped around his middle finger. “You were saying?”

Lance briefly looked up, not even meeting his eyes as he trailed Keith’s chest before squeaking and snapping to attention. “Uh, yeah,” his voice cracked. “Hunting. Stick to the trails and no one will find us. No guards or…anything.”

This was new indeed. Keith liked it. He _loved_ it. He could never find anything to hold against Lance; the boy was practically shameless. But now, _now_ Keith had the upper hand.

Keith stalked forward, noting how Lance kept his gaze to the floor. “Sounds good,” he said, voice turning low and raspy, “we can do whatever we want there.”

Lance stuttered, fingers picking at his clothes. He looked like he was going to combust. “Hunting, right? Just…” Keith was starting to circle him boldly now, stopping behind him to toy at the strap at Lance’s chest. Lance flinched when Keith snapped the strap.

“ _Just_?” Keith murmured, pressing closer, enough that his breath fanned across the back of Lance’s neck, making the boy’s breath hitch. “I was thinking of more things we could do with that kind of—" He pressed his lips to Lance’s ear. “— _privacy_.”

Lance shivered and jumped away. He began rambling a mile a minute as he walked to the door, pointedly ignoring an amused Keith. “Great, see you then! Meet you at the stables in… whenever you’re ready and not half-naked— _I mean_ , suited up. Yup, okay, bye!” He slammed the door on the way out. He didn’t expect Keith t0 be this daring and bold.

Keith was a little disappointed that maybe he pushed things too far, but it was so funny to see Lance lose his cool. He wouldn’t pull that stunt again, sure, the mortification would catch up anytime now, once he realized he was trying to seduce him.

… Was it working?

Keith dressed up in his gear, put on the golden necklace and slipping on a belt with his sheathed swords, pulling up hunting boots and his favorite red jacket before meeting Lance at the stables, where two horses were by Lance. He slowed in his steps as he watched Lance interact with the horses, feeding them apples as he talked sweetly.

“You’re a good girl, Blue,” he said to one horse, stroking its glossy brown mane. Lance looked like he adored the steed, practically doting on it.

The other, sleek black horse neighed softly and nudged Lance with its nose. Lance only laughed and feed him one apple before he stroked at the mane, scuffing it up a bit. “You be good to Keith. I know you like to run fast, but you gotta behave today.”

Keith decided to join Lance, whose cheeks turned red at the arrival. He handed over the reins and Keith smiled. “I don’t mind going a little fast. Red’s a wonderful horse.”

Lance snorted playfully. “How would we ever hunt if your horse makes a ruckus?”

“She’s a good girl,” Keith replied and mounted the horse. Lance followed suit with Blue and they took off down the trail, enjoying the soft summer breeze that early morning. Everything was so quiet, only birds chirping here and there, and Keith felt like it was freedom. With a kick, Red took off in a blur, leaving behind Lance who only laughed and urged his steed to follow.

Lance liked it when Keith chased him. But seeing his dark hair ruffle up in the wind as he happily, expertly rode his horse, Lance could only admire the boy. Keith made things adventurous and fulfilling, and Lance realized that he would always follow Keith.

They rode until they reached a nearby stream where Lance declared it was okay to leave the horses and continue their hunt on foot. They didn’t plan what they would hunt, but when Lance said, “they’d know it when they see it,” Keith only gave him a little jab.

It did not explain the trap that snapped Lance up into a net, or the bandits that swarmed them from the woods.

Keith snarled, pulling out his sword as he backed up where Lance was hanging from a tree. “We’d be all alone, huh?”

Lance managed to stick out a hand and smack Keith over the head. “Sorry for not ordering the bandits to take a day off! Now get me out of here!”

Keith sliced through the rope before throwing himself into a fight, slashing and slicing at the men trying to cut him down. Lance quickly rolled up to his feet and began shooting arrows. He counted eight men, including the two Keith was taking on single-handedly, holy cow that was hot. Keith was amazingly skilled in combat. He’d watch him practice as Lance practiced with his bow, and Keith looked like he was in an elaborate dance when he fought.

He noticed one bandit sneaking up on Keith.

Lance pulled at his bowstring and released another arrow, which found its mark dead-center into a man’s chest. Quickly, swiftly, they two princes battled until their muscles ached and until all but two remained. While Keith handled one, Lance had the other, who was much larger and stronger than the others. With an eye that had already been sliced out, Lance wondered how he could fight all that well, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was the huge sword suddenly being thrown at him.

Without any time to duck, Lance was struck in the leg, luckily not completely through, but only a thick graze outside his leg that had him collapsing with a scream, his head knocking onto a rock.

Keith knocked out his opponent and faced Lance, eyes growing wide as he watched the brute of a man run at a pained Lance. His vision turned red and he launched himself at the bandit, the fight devolving into a rough brawl where he felt punches ache in his gut and his head swim.

With a kick, Keith was thrown down heavily and he hit the ground, head reeling. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up to face the cruel smile of the bandit holding his own sword over his head.

Keith’s last through would have been, ‘ _I wish I could’ve protected him.’_

And then the bandit… just _fell_???

Keith blinked and turned to the fallen body of the bandit, an arrow sticking out of his back. Looking back at Lance who was bleeding heavily but still putting on a bloody grin before his bow dropped from his arms, Keith only gaped.

“Lance!” He cried out as he scrambled up and ran to his friend. “Oh my god, you saved me!” Keith held out his hand to pull Lance up.

Lance only gripped his hand tightly, wincing as he shifted before Keith received this look. A crinkle between brows, a small, secretive smile, and a breathy whisper of, “we make a good team, Samurai.”

Keith gulped at the intensity of the look. He squeezed the hand, rubbing a thumb over Lance’s brown knuckles. “We do, Sharpshooter. I’m gonna get us out of here.”

He scooped Lance up in his arms, heart clenching when Lance whimpered and shifted. His hurt leg was hanging loose and bleeding severely now, and when Lance’s head lolled back to rest against Keith’s shoulder, he sighed. “Stay with me, alright?”

Lance’s hand curled around his neck, fingers brushing by his back as Keith made his way to the stream. Hopefully, he could clean the wound before making the trip back to the castle. Every few minutes, he would check in with Lance, letting the delirious boy reply in mumbles, but it was enough to comfort him.

Keith suddenly felt Lance’s weight become heavier, boneless, and he jostled in panic. “Lance?!”

“Wh—what?”

The relief that swept through him felt like he was literally being lifted off the ground. “Don’t go to sleep,” Keith ordered. He could hear the rush of water and he quickened his pace, tightening his grip around Lance.

“But I’m tired, Samurai,” Lance rasped against his shoulder.

“Then tell me a story.”

Lance chuckled dryly. “Can’t—can’t think of any. Mind feels weird.”

Keith’s fingers twitched. He didn’t like this one bit.

Lance noticed and gently bumped his head against Keith’s chin. “Last time you frowned like that—” Lance was breathing heavy, tears soaking up Keith’s shirt. “—you came that summer and went mad searching the castle for that—that knife.”

Keith remembered. Halfway through his journey three summers back, he realized he didn’t have his mother’s dagger with him, and he was ready to ride back to Altea, but his father hadn’t allowed it. He had spent eight months feeling like he was vulnerable without the dagger, and the second he returned to Altea, he had ignored Lance in favor of searching for the dagger.

“You had it the whole time,” Keith said, his lips finally tugging upwards.

“Yep. Kept it all safe and secret.” Lance hummed, eyes fluttering shut. “Wanted to ask you—ah, that hurts.”

Keith finally reached the river and gently placed Lance down, heading to the tied-up horses to get a rag and dip it in the water. He knelt in front of Lance and began cleaning up his wound through the tear in his pants. Lance hissed, arms trembling to hold himself up.

Keith bit his lip. “Wanted to ask me what?”

Lance lazily turned to him; eyes unfocused which didn’t look like a good sign. “Never had the courage to ask. Thought maybe you had lost it and—and if you didn’t, I’d just end up feeling bad.”

That made Keith pause. This wasn’t one of Lance’s drunken kind of ramblings. Lance seemed fearful. Gently, Keith caught his hand and said, “ask me now, Lance.”

Some of the fog in his blue eyes cleared up, training them on Keith’s eerily. It was intense and strange for the goofy, loving boy. Lance’s lips parted, and in a breath, he asked, “did you keep my mother’s necklace?”

_Mother’s necklace?_

The look on Keith’s face must’ve made Lance deflate, and with a rough swallow, Lance muttered, “yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Keith squeezed his hand before releasing to tie up the wound. “Lance, you never gave me a necklace before. Why would I have it?”

Lance’s brows knitted. “’Course I did. When you were a baby, the first time we met, I gave you her necklace. I was stupid back then.”

Keith’s fingers went up the finger the chain around his neck hidden by his clothes. Could it be possible Lance had given him this? Is this why his father kept it a secret?

“Describe the necklace.”

Lance sighed. “What’s the point?”

“Just do it, please.”

“It was the shiniest thing I’d ever seen. I remember I used to play with it when it hung around my mother’s neck. My father had given it to her as a promise of his everlasting love for her.” Lance was chuckling, and Keith couldn’t help but smile, his heart racing a mile a minute. “She always said I loved people like my father did. Gave it to me before she died; said I’d make someone very happy one day.”

Keith felt his eyes sting. Years spent thinking Lance was an idiot or so different from him, but they weren’t, were they? He wanted to be loved, and to love, too.

“It was pure gold. A heart pendant in the center, and a swan my father had engraved himself in it. Don’t know why, maybe he was a bird-watcher.” Lance blinked several times before sniffing. “Any other questions?”

Keith shook his head. Instead he said, “my father never told me when I asked, so I didn’t know, Lance.” He pulled out the necklace from underneath the collar of his tunic, watching as Lance’s questioning stare turned to awe.

“You—you kept it,” he breathed, shuffling forward to thumb at it.

Keith’s cheeks turned red. “I did. I took it everywhere I went. I should probably return it.” He went to unclasp it, but Lance caught his wrists weakly.

Lance was quiet, contemplative when he pressed it to Keith’s chest. “Keep it.”

“What? Lance, this was your mom’s. I can’t just—”

“Please keep it. The first chance I got, I had given it away to you, but you kept it safe.” Lance’s smile was wobbly when his hand reached out to brush his knuckles against Keith’s cheekbone. “It’s a promise, after all.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. “Lance—”

“I’m gonna pass out now.” Lance collapsed in his arms, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Keith curled his fingers around the pendant, his heart a raging monster now. Lance gave it to him. Lance… _gave_ it to him.

Keith grinned as he hefted Lance up on a horse.

When Lance woke up, he claimed not to remember it, playing off their bonding moment as a lapse in his memory. Keith was enraged, because this was real development between them, and Lance just…didn’t remember it.

Keith left the kingdom with a heavy heart and a heavier weight around his neck.

*

The summer at age twenty, Allura told Lance to take Keith to the fair in the kingdom market. Altea boasted the biggest marketplace for foreigners and locals, and they always held a week-long Summer Festival to celebrate the bountiful Juniberry flower that blooms every year.

And Lance… he felt terrible for more reasons than one. Keith arrived with his father and the Blades, and Keith barely greeted him with a smile. The next two days went awkward because Keith was different. He wasn’t playful, and when Lance tried to rile him up, all he received was a clench of fists before Keith stalked away.

And Lance didn’t know what he had done wrong.

So, maybe he could make up for it tonight. When the first Juniberry flower would bloom in the royal secret garden at midnight, Lance would give it to Keith. And then he would try to court Keith. He had to try. For them and for the merger.

Lance knocked at Keith’s door. He had learned not to barge into the room. Nervously tugging at his collar, Lance quickly adjusted his cape clipped to the throat of his neck before straightening up.

The door swung open, thankfully sans a shirtless Keith. Instead the dark-haired Prince wore a white, fluffy tunic tucked into high-waisted pants. The top three buttons of his tunic were unbuttoned and gave a nice peek to his pale chest, and Lance’s heart fluttered when he noticed the swan pendant hanging between his collarbones.

“Yes?” Keith asked, tone flat.

Lance stiffened, clearing his throat. “Would—would you do me the honor of being my guest to the Summer Festival?”

Keith’s brow quirked. “Why are you being so formal?”

“What?”

“You’ve never been formal with me. Is this some kind of joke?”

Lance panicked. “No! Not a joke, I just want you to join me and—”

“Why? You’ve never wanted to hang out with be before.”

“Well,” Lance said as he rubbed his arm. “We went hunting together last year, remember?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. Lance felt like he just said the wrong thing.

“Right, because _last time_ went so well.”

“Keith, what are you—”

“Prince Lance!” The princes turned to the newcomer, King Kolivan, who greeted them with bright smiles. “I take it you and Keith are going to the Summer Festival together?” He sent Keith an expectant look.

Keith glowered, crossed his arms, and grumbled, “yeah, fine, whatever.”

Lance’s gaze flickered between father and son before he cleared his throat. “Right. Well, shall I pick you up in a varga?”

“I’ll meet you at the carriage.” And after Kolivan entered his son’s temporary chambers, Keith shut the door in Lance’ face.

It kinda hurt. Not that Lance would ever admit it out loud. Keith hadn’t smiled once in days, and the fact that Lance’s owl joke didn’t even get him to crack a little meant it was serious, and not just Keith’s regular brood sessions.

Lance walked away with a smile too bright to be real and head held high.

*

Keith quietly watched Lance walk away through the crack in the door, ignoring his father’s soft snickering.

“Why were you being so rude to him, Keith?” Kolivan asked, lounging on the bed.

“I wasn’t!” Keith snapped, slamming the door. He whirled around to meet his father’s unimpressed look. “It was his fault.”

“Are you talking about the bonding moment?”

Keith’s hand reached up to grasp at the pendant before it dropped halfway. “How could he just forget about it? He gave me the necklace!”

Kolivan raised a brow. “He gave it to you when you were a child.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t know then. But this time—” Keith’s eyes grew unfocused as he replayed the moment Lance brushed his cheek so tenderly. “He gave it to my properly this time. And now he pretends to not remember it.”

“Maybe he didn’t actually remember?” Kolivan suggested, and to his son’s questioning look, he said, “he was injured and on the verge of passing out.”

Keith felt his eyes burn. “But I thought he—he…”

Kolivan got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, making Keith look up. “Son, are you upset because he forgot he gave you the necklace a second time? Or that you hoped he had given his heart to you, instead?”

“I—I have to get ready for the Festival.”

Kolivan only cast him a sad look before departing. Keith took a moment to get himself together, clutching the pendant tightly. Then, he pulled on a black vest and purple cape, strapped on his shiny boots and tucked his dagger into his belt.

When he approached the open horse-drawn carriage, Lance was waiting for him with clasped hands and a nervous tap of his foot. Keith paused at the top of the stairs, his heart thundering because _why does this feel like a date? Is this a date?_

Lance smiled at him and it spurred Keith to stroll down the steps. Lance opened the carriage door for him. “Hey, Ke—”

Keith brushed past him without a word, taking a seat at the furthest end of the carriage, ignoring how he knew Lance had stiffened. Then the Altean Prince climbed up and closed the door.

The carriage took off. Neither prince said a word.

When they approached the marketplace, they didn’t mind the silence between them. People were singing and dancing as they passed the market square.

Keith felt a presence behind him, and when he turned, Lance had quickly gone back to his position, whistling innocently. “What?” Keith snapped.

“Oh, it speaks!” Lance crowed. It only made Keith gnash his teeth.

“What’s your problem, Lance?”

“What’s yours?” Lance snapped back. Keith’s shoulders hunched, and in a softer voice, he asked, “did I do something wrong? Please, tell me, because I’m not gonna apologize if I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Keith whirled to him, eyes simmering with anger. “I don’t want any apology from you.”

“Then what do you want? Lance asked in a frustrated tone. “Because I’m actually trying to get along with you but you’re making me feel like everything I’m doing is pissing you off.”

“It is.” Keith said stubbornly. He hated the fact that Lance sounded truly disappointed.

“Then why are you here with me?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “I had no choice.”

Lance crossed his arms. “You always have a choice. If you want to leave, feel free. If it’s King Kolivan you’re afraid to let down—” Lance paused; uncrossed his arms. “Just tell him we spent the day together. I won’t say any different.”

“You’d—you’d do that?”

Lance’s soft blue eyes met his, and Keith could tell he was hiding something. “Don’t let me hold you back, Keith.”

The carriage stopped and both princes didn’t look away. Keith wanted to tell Lance _‘you don’t hold me back, you make me want to stay,_ ’ but no words came out. Lance was looking down at his clasped fingers now. Keith felt terrible because…

Lance _was_ trying. Maybe he did remember the bonding moment, or maybe he didn’t, but this had to count for something, right?

Keith got out of the carriage. He felt Lance stare at him as he walked to the nearest bakery, where poor kids were staring at the sweets through the window. Maybe as he got something like an olive branch for Lance, he paid extra to the wide-eyed baker, instructing him to hand out sweets to the kids.

The kids were joyful and hugged Keith, receiving their sweets eagerly to celebrate the Summer Festival.

Keith got a sticky orange sweet, sugary and creamy in a small, pretty box.

When he went to the carriage, it was empty, and the driver reported that Lance walked out towards the castle. The carriage was now for Keith only.

And it was then Keith realized he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgotten to tell Lance to wait for his return.

Keith didn’t feel like celebrating anymore. He let the carriage take him back to the castle, and he began searching for Lance. He found Hunk in the kitchen making a stew. “Hunk, did Lance come by here?”

Hunk looked at him in surprise. “I thought you were supposed to be spending the Summer Festival together? Did Lance already confess?”

Keith stared at him for way longer than Hunk was comfortable. “Confess what?”

“Nothing!” Hunk squeaked, stirring the pot rapidly. “Did something happen?”

Keith nodded guiltily. “I think I messed things up with him.”

Hunk must’ve noticed how bad he felt, because then he whispered, “secret garden behind the left staircase in the courtyard. Key’s in the stone statue’s mouth.”

Keith literally ran to the garden. In all his years, he had no idea there was a secret garden, but now he was excited. He was also dreading how to approach Lance, but he would try. He ran down the stairs and found the door hidden by vines. He unlocked the door quietly.

Even though the garden was gorgeous with flowers of every colour and size, with vines swinging down like a forest, and with lamps that seemed like they were filled with bioluminescent algae, Keith only had eyes for the sight before him.

Lance was sitting at the edge of the small fountain where tiny fish swam, and in the centre of the fountain was a small patch of grass platformed by wood. It looked like a Juniberry plant not yet in bloom, but super close.

Keith froze when he saw Lance stare at the plant with an almost longing, his fingers weaving by themselves, and it was like Keith could feel how sad Lance felt.

And Keith thought he brooded.

Just as he was about to make his presence known, Lance said, “I hate him so much.”

Keith didn’t wait for more. He left without hearing Lance mumble, “but god, I wish he liked me back.”

They didn’t speak to each other for the rest of their vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was twenty-two now. With broad shoulders that tapered down to a slim waist covered in fitting royal blue and silver clothes, and an attractive bronze face that proudly displayed a sharp, thin nose and sharper jawline, framing piercing blue eyes, it wasn’t a surprise that he received several courting proposals from kingdoms near and far.

He flirted and earned the title ‘Loverboy Lance,’ but everyone knew Lance cared about no girl nor boy except the dark-haired Prince of Marmora, whether he admitted it or not.

That every summer they spent together meant Prince Keith had Lance’s full attention whether it was through playful banter or teasing. That every time he said, “I can’t stand Keith,” Allura would shake her head at him because no one existed to Lance except Keith.

Lance got up from his bed and eyed his calendar, sighing, “for as long as I remember, we’ve been told we’d someday wed. Every June until September…”

It was conflicting. He didn’t know how he felt about Keith. Ever since their bonding moment when Lance made Keith keep his necklace like it meant something, he’d been feeling strange. Afraid. That’s why he admitted he didn’t remember.

And then Keith had looked hurt. Lance felt so guilty, but what was he supposed to do?

Proclaim that maybe he was falling in love with him? Keith wouldn’t have taken it well. Everything he said was said without thinking clearly, completely unfiltered, and Lance felt mortified. The last few summers after that was spent tiptoeing around each other. Their guardians were losing hope about the merger.

And that disaster of a Summer Festival. Lance shuddered to think about it.

Yet their guardians kept trying.

_All their pushing and annoying hints._

Pretty sure, with the way they manhandled Keith around, Keith’s got bruises with their fingerprints.

But now, Allura was calling him, tugging him to the ballroom, and then, the two doors to that room was shut.

Lance glared at the door slamming shut. “Oh, real professional, Allura!” he shouted.

Keith would be here any second, and though a part of him wanted to impress him, Lance was tired. Why couldn’t he pick someone on his own? Because there was no way Keith would ever pick him as his first choice.

He could do much better, he was sure.

Then he felt it. He wasn’t alone. Someone was watching him.

Gripping at his blue cape, Lance turned on his heel.

_Keith_.

Keith watched him from across the ballroom, eyes trailing over Lance carefully, openly. And when Lance tentatively smiled, Keith knew something changed. Maybe it was time to forget everything wrong that happened and focus on the right. And he only admired the Altean, thinking, ‘ _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him…and my doubts are gone.’_

Lance blinked several times. Keith had grown again, with thick black hair cut a bit short, back to his old mullet style but it looked good on him, framing those pretty galaxy eyes and pale face and pink lips. _‘He started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan.’_

Keith approached him slowly, lips slowly spreading into a soft smile as he bowed. “So happy to be here,” he whispered, eyes never turning from Lance’s.

Lance bowed, reaching out a hand to press a kiss to Keith’s palm. “’Til now I never knew.”

Keith pressed close, cheeks red as Lance laced their fingers together and they murmured, “it is you I’ve been dreaming of.”

Who was he kidding? No one could match up to Keith. No one knew him like Keith, played with him, grew up with him. Flaws and all, they knew each other.

“This is my idea,” Lance said softly, leaning close to Keith, noses brushing. His heart was leaping. His hands went to curl around his waist, and Keith reciprocated by gently tangling his fingers around Lance’s neck, breathing the same air.

Keith looked up at him in awe. “This is my idea.”

_Of love._

Keith leaned up to close the gap, their lips pressed together in an innocent, yet somehow electrifying kiss that sent Lance’s nerves tingling. He exhaled and melted against the prince of Marmora, grip on his hips tightening.

When they pulled away, they spent a moment with their foreheads touching, and Lance felt breathless watching Keith smile so brightly and blush so beautifully.

They finally realized they had an audience; that the time they spent so enraptured together, their guardians, the choir, their friends, nobility, even servants, had sneaked in to watch the princes.

Lance threw out a hand jovially. “Arrange the marriage!” He announced with a bright smile.

The ballroom erupted into celebration and cheers, the choir striking up a festive song with cymbals and violins and Lance laughing that no one realized Keith stopped smiling.

Keith stared at Lance; brows furrowed. “Wait.”

The music died down and everyone turned to him, including Lance. They were all gaping, and King Kolivan was frowning.

“What? You’re all I ever wanted. You’re beautiful.” Lance gently gripped Keith’s arms, and it was supposed to be comforting, but Keith only felt like his skin was crawling.

Keith tugged away, ignoring Lance’s downcast look. “Thank you,” he murmured, and with hopeful eyes, he asked, “but what else?”

“What _else_?”

It made him wince. With a new fire, Keith narrowed his eyes. “Is beauty all that matters to you?”

Kolivan coughed and shook his head subtly as if it to say, _‘don’t fight now,_ ’ but Keith only glowered at him, borderline snarling. His father pursed his lips quietly.

Lance looked like a terrified deer, eyes wide and searching for help, which made Keith all the more disappointed when his lips parted but no words came out.

Allura cleared her throat and pinned Lance with her gaze. “Lance, what else?”

Lance stuttered, turning to an expectant Keith. “Uh, what else _is_ there?”

Coran made a loud buzzing noise.

Allura’s breath hitched.

Keith heard the loud crack when his heart broke.

He numbly nodded at a sweating Lance, turned on his heel, and booked it out of there. He didn’t register the tears dripping down his cheeks as he packed his bags as quickly as possible.

Was that all he was to Lance? A pretty face? Did nothing they do mean anything to Lance?

_What else is there?_

Keith couldn’t believe he fell in love with Lance.

He let down his kingdom, his father, and the Princess Allura. None of those hurt as much as Lance let him down.

*

The procession of Marmora went ahead on their horses. King Kolivan looked upset on his steed, circling to meet Princess Allura and Lance, who was looking angry and sad. He wouldn’t even meet his eyes.

“We tried, Allura,” Kolivan sighed. “No one can say we didn’t try.”

Allura put on her most forced smile, nodding.

The clatter of horseshoes against brick made Lance finally look up. Prince Keith was atop Red, back stiff as he made his way past the royals to join his father. Before he could ride past, Kolivan said, “say goodbye, Keith.”

Lance visibly froze as Keith stared at him with pained eyes. “Goodbye.”

Kolivan prompted him again, which made Keith’s shoulders bunch up to his ears and growl, “Prince Lance.”

The icy way his name was said made its way to stab at Lance’s heart. He blinked back tears. Feeling a nudge, Lance snapped, “Allura!”

“Lance!” she hissed back.

Lance crossed his arms and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. It was like the first time he was going to spend the summer with Keith for the unforeseeable future.

And now he was sure he was never going to see Keith again.

“Goodbye, Prince Keith,” he breathed.

Kolivan nodded and slowly rode away with Keith. Lance followed Keith’s back, and when Keith happened to turn to see Lance one last time, and Lance’s heart raced with the hope that Keith would ride back to him, but when was he ever that fortunate?

Lance averted his stinging eyes, wishing he had the courage to speak up. Wishing his pride didn’t let Keith go.

But Keith left.

*

Night fell and a storm arrived. Lance stared at the chess board in complete boredom, knocking over a rook with his pawn and snatching it up. Hunk, who happened to be a terrible chess player despite being so much smarter than Lance, groaned.

“What else is there?” Coran rambled, practically shouting at Lance. “He says, ‘is beauty all that matters?’ And you say, ‘what else is there?’”

Lance buried his face in his hands, groaning, “it was dumb, I know.”

Hunk snorted. “Buddy, dumb is accidently using shaving cream instead of toothpaste.”

Coran snapped his fingers. “You should write a book. ‘How to Offend Someone in Five Syllables or Less.’”

Hunk sneakily stole a piece before nudging his bishop in an illegal move. “Your turn, Prince Lance.”

Lance studied the board, frowning. Was he missing a couple of pieces? He pushed a pawn forward and turned back to Coran. “I just didn’t know what to say.”

“That’s a first.”

Hunk whooped, snatching up Lance’s queen. He obviously cheated, but Lance hadn’t noticed. “Oh! You lost your queen, Derek!”

Lance grumbled. “I lost my King, too.”

He received a smack to the head by Coran. “Think! You must see something other than Keith’s beauty.”

“Of course, I do, Coran. He’s like—you know” Lance swooned. “—How about…” he clutched the air and sighed. “And _then_ …am I right?”

When he earned a flat look from Coran, Lance rubbed his eyes, but then he froze and lit up. “I don’t know how to say it! I’ll prove it to him! I’ll prove my love!” He quickly made a move and announced, “checkmate!”

Hunk stared in confusion. _He lost?_

The doors slammed open and in stumbled a Blade of Mamora. Lance shot up and ran to him just as he collapsed, fumbling to remove his mask to gasp.

Lance’s eyes grew wide. “It’s King Kolivan’s captain!”

The Blade took rasping breaths. There was a splotch of red spreading across his chainmail and Hunk had already noticed and gone to call a healer. “We were attacked…” he looked terrified, panicked. “A great animal…”

That was as far as the Blade got, because then he was limp in Lance’s arms. The procession was attacked. Which meant…

Lance stumbled to his feet with a cry, “Keith!” he ignored Coran’s call as he ran to the stables and mounted Blue before they rode through the rain and storm, braving the dark woods. The rain soaked him, and he blinked harshly, but he followed the dirt path until he rounded the corner.

“Keith!” Lance screamed as he saw the toppled carriage and dead Blades of Marmora strewn on the ground.

A soft groan from the carriage made Lance move, skidding to his feet when he saw King Kolivan on the ground bleeding, tears and rain dripping down his face.

Lance gently held up his head, shaking as he asked, “King Kolivan, who did this?”

Kolivan blinked, gasping in breaths. “Lance…” he coughed several times, and Lance only felt fear. If the King was here, where was Keith? “It came so quickly… a great…animal.”

“Where—where is Keith?”

Kolivan shook his head, lips trembling as he tried to focus. “Listen to me, Lance. It’s not what it seems…” he repeated the sentence as if it was a mantra, and Lance dreaded the sudden thought of _‘is he dying?’_

Swallowing, feeling tears push past his eyes, Lance asked again, “where is Keith?”

“Keith…” Kolivan choked on tears, gripping onto Lance’s hand. “Keith is gone…”

Lance’s heart plummeted as Kolivan fainted. Keith was gone.

His eyes snagged onto something shiny in a puddle nearby, and Lance scrabbled to get it. It was the golden pendant he had given Keith. As a promise. A promise to keep him safe, and now…

Something in Lance snapped. With a harsh scream into the forest that echoed Keith’s name, Lance sobbed on the ground, letting the rain dissolve his tears and pain.

*

At first, Keith had been terrified. The second his father had gotten attacked by what seemed to be a monster, Keith felt his soul leave his body.

And then the instincts of a warrior kicked in, and unsheathing his sword, he tried to fight and protect his dad. He wasn’t sure if he did. But when he was captured, he made sure he didn’t go without a fight, and that resulted in several scratches along his arms and stomach where the beast had clawed at him and then carried him away.

But now, those wounds were healed, and the royal red garment with black trousers he was wearing had been sown up like they were washed and brand new.

Keith wasn’t afraid now. He was raging mad.

The only problem was he was a fucking _swan_ in the middle of a hidden lake that was part of an abandoned castle so deep into the woods that he didn’t know which direction his kingdom or Altea were.

He could only furrow his white wings and glare at the wizard across the bank of the lake; an older, handsome man with long silver hair and pale skin.

Lotor, that _bitch_.

Paired with the short and stubby sidekick called Varkon throwing breadcrumbs that went in Keith’s eyes, Keith made a honking sound and snapped, making Varkon hide behind Lotor’s cape.

Lotor studied the swan, frowning. “Now don’t let my little spell make you sad, Keith,” his voice was smooth, yet it was grating on Keith’s nerves. “It doesn’t even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…”

Keith saw the light of the moon shining down on him as it passed clouds, and then bright sparks of light enveloped him, and he felt his body elongate, his feathers disappear, neck shorten, and then felt his legs underneath him.

He stood in the lake, water soaking up his dark pants. Pushing his bangs back, he glowered at a smug Lotor.

“And that’s how it works, every night,” Lotor said, “you have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings—”

A blade shot by his neck, nicking his ear so quickly that he didn’t even flinch before it struck the wood of the tree behind him. He turned to Keith in surprise, sucking in a breath when Keith stalked to him angrily. “Now look Keith, this sort of thing doesn’t give me any pleasure—oh my god!”

Keith was running now and almost managed to tackle him before Lotor dodged. He ran to grab his dagger before whirling on the wizard, absolutely livid. He was about to attack when his limbs froze, and he growled at Lotor.

Lotor only sighed, eyeing Keith with disdain. “But what I really want is your father’s kingdom.”

“Take it then,” Keith hissed, feeling his body return to him. He had the brains to sheathe his knife, knowing now Lotor had that power over him. “You have enough power.”

“Nah, tried that already.” Lotor clicked his tongue, circling Keith, whose skin was crawling with the predatorial gaze. “Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But if I _marry_ the only heir to the throne…”

Keith felt bile rise up his throat. The only man he would consider marrying was Lance, and even then, he was sure there was no chance there unless Lance fought for it. His heart clenched. _What else is there_ , he said. This day was going fantastic.

Lotor extended his hand, and magic erupted from his fingers, dressing him up in royal garments, a golden crown atop his head. Keith himself felt his clothes poof into a sparkling dark red cape clipped over his shoulders and matrimonial clothes of purple and gold, a beautiful thin crown over his tied up dark locks.

“We’ll rule your father’s kingdom together as Kings, you know?”

Keith sent him a disgusted look. “First of all, ew. You’re not my type. Second, _never_.”

A dark look crossed over Lotor before he grinned. “And your type would be this?” In a snap, Lance was standing in front of him, brown skin and blue eyes and bright smile, but when he spoke, it was Lotor’s creepy voice, not Lance’s laughing, loud voice that gave Keith a headache and heartache at the same time. “Would you like it if I stayed like this? Would it make it easier on the wedding night?”

Keith felt steam shoot out of his ears, even though his eyes were begging to keep watching, because god, he looked like Lance, that spiky brown hair and blue eyes. “Fuck you,” he snarled, walking away.

Lotor changed back to his original form, calling out, “where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are.”

He halted in his steps, feeling his eyes burn. Keith hated this, the trap, the loss, and now, he was helpless. He ran, feeling like he was about to burst into tears.

As he did, Lotor’s maniacal laugh followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance toed the mud in the ground, clutching at his bow tightly before adjusting the strap of his quiver. Beside him, Hunk was nervously pulling at the string of his own bow.

Coran, with crossed arms, was looking flat. “The musicians are not happy.”

“I know,” Lance said, “but I have to practice.”

“Oh, no complaints here. I think it’s going to be loads of… _fun_.”

Lance could sense the choirmaster was disgruntled. “The Great Animal is never going to give him without a fight.”

Hunk pursed his lips. “You’re not still thinking he’s alive?”

“When I find the Great Animal, I’ll find Keith.” There was a pit of dread in Lance’s stomach. He knew there was a chance Keith wasn’t alive, but he didn’t find a body, and he only had hope. He held onto it stronger than ever.

Coran threw his arms out. “Oh, Lance, you’ve looked everywhere. He’s not coming back. The whole kingdom knows it.”

“The whole kingdom is wrong,” Lance said, grip on his bow tightening until his fist turned white. “Keith’s alive, and I’m going to find him. You ready, Hunk?”

Coran sighed and snapped his fingers, giving time for Lance and Hunk to pull down their blindfolds before ushering in the musicians, all of whom were dressed in figureheads of animals or items from the castle used as props. The moose had a candelabra as makeshift antlers and the elephant had a long sock for a nose. The duck had slippers on as webbed feet. Romelle, the young violinist, had rabbit ears, and she did not look pleased.

One musician looked disgruntled. “Lord Coran, I must object. We are musicians!”

“The servants have the day off,” Coran said flatly, “we have to use someone!”

“But I’m an artist! Not a boar!”

Coran snorted, “could’ve fooled me.”

Lance and Hunk chuckled. “C’mon, guys!” Lance pulled out an arrow, the tip fitted with a soft ball dipped in orange sticky dust, and he flipped it before throwing it back in the quiver. “It’s harmless.”

“We are a band, and not a band of animals!”

The one dressed as a bear snapped on a fake snout. “This masquerade is more than I can bear!”

“Down on all fours, please, and growl ferociously!” Coran instructed to the unenthused crowd. He sighed. “Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear in my heart!”

Romelle reared up and roared deafeningly, making everyone cower back from the young girl.

“Not you, Romelle, you’re a rabbit, for heaven’s sake!” Coran was already tired. “Archers!”

Lance adjusted his fold, pressing his back to Hunk, who was regretting his decision to participate. He couldn’t shoot for shit.

“Ready…”

Lance tapped his fingers, cocking his head and trying to listen for noise of the animals.

“Set…”

Hunk felt defeated. Maybe he could chase someone around and smack ‘em a bit.

“Go!” Coran whipped off their blindfolds.

Lance was faster than a whip, flinging out arrows that didn’t miss their mark, while Hunk lost balance, and when he tried to nock an arrow, it flew backwards and hit him in the nose.

The Prince snapped back and forth, spotting animals and taking advantage whenever an animal warned the others to duck, because then the musician dressed as the duck would pop up asking, “what?” before getting hit in the face with an arrow,

Poor duck was getting the brunt of the arrows.

Hunk tried to chase after Romelle, who was super quick on her feet. She taunted him every step of the way and somehow, Hunk had more marks on himself while she remained spotlessly clean.

By the end of the match when Coran called out, “TIME!” Lance had released his last arrow towards Romelle.

When Coran counted up Lance’s scores, (the duck was given a few days off for the brutal treatment), Hunk hastily pulled out his blue arrow and bopped it over Romelle thrice.

Hunk got a score of three hundred.

Lance sent him an impressed look, but it was swept away by pity as he murmured, “Oh, but—uh, wait just a moment, Coran.” Lance pulled up Romelle’s tail gently and revealed an orange spot. He scored three hundred and ninety-eight. “Sorry, Hunk.”

Hunk shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re a great marksman, Lance. One of the best, but it takes more than good aim.”

Lance’s bow was propped on the ground, and he leaned on it. “Oh? Do tell.”

“It takes courage. That’s _my_ forte.”

Coran snorted, sending Hunk a dangerous look. “Well, then, how about a quick round of catch-and-fire?”

Hunk paled, pointing to himself with a shaky finger. “C-c-c-c-c-c-c-catch-and-fire? You mean _me_?”

Coran leaned towards him, smirking when Hunk shuddered. “You’re the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-courage.”

Lance hid his laugh behind a cough. Hunk regretted everything.

Lance went to bed that night, clutching onto the golden necklace around his neck, promising that no matter how far apart they were, Lance would love him, love him far longer than forever.

He would find Keith.

*

A white swan waded out into the lake quietly, staring at the moon hidden behind the clouds rising up. Within moments, the moon shone out and reflected against the lake, and Keith felt his body shift in a swirl of golden light, wings turning to arms and webbed feet to toes. His neck shortened, stiff and awkward, and black hair brushed against the nape of his neck as he stretched. Finally, the light shimmered out of existence and left Keith standing there, the pants of his legs wet as he walked back to shore, sighing.

Weeks. It had been weeks since the day he had been captured. He didn’t even know if his father had survived the attack.

Keith walked into the forest, knowing the path by-heart now, towards the other side of the abandoned castle where he would hear a scuffle of sorts.

He approached another deeper and swampier lake that when he had tried to explore, turned out to be infested by two crocodiles, curtesy of Lotor.

“Grab onto me! Grab onto me!” someone shouted, and Keith hurried to find a green frog clinging onto a thick stem that whipped back and forth from land to the lake, where the two crocodiles were eagerly snapping at. Beside it was a turtle watching with disinterest, instead choosing to acknowledge Keith, who rushed and grabbed at the stem so that the frog was over land, and safe. The crocodiles behind them were growling and snapping their jaws.

“Hold my leg!” The frog screeched; eyes screwed shut. “Hold my—hold it, hold it, hold it….” The creature looked up finally, finding Keith smiling at him. It glanced down, sighing in relief as it jumped down and bowed. “Oh, thank you, Keith, thank you.”

Keith was about to speak when the frog grabbed the stem and yelled, “silence, you savages!” before snapping the stem over the crocodiles. It snapped back and smacked the frog back, but the crocodiles did disperse.

Keith sighed, leaning over the frog. “Are you alright, Matt?”

“Yes, yes, Keith,” Matt said as he jumped on his hind legs to lean against the quiet turtle. “I’m alright.”

“Well, then what in the world were you trying to do?”

The turtle, named Pidge, spoke up eagerly in her squeaky voice, “he thought that if—”

Matt smacked a green hand over Pidge’s mouth. “Shh!” then, with what could be considered a charming smile, Matt addressed Keith, “I wanted to get those flowers for you.”

Keith followed the direction of a pointed finger across the lake. Nestled against the wall of the castle was a small bit of land that only had a sprig of bright tulips against dull green grass.

He turned to Matt; eyes narrowed. “You’re being sneaky again, Matt.”

Matt scoffed; movements stiff as he rubbed his arms. “What? _Sneaky_? You deserve a nice bouquet.”

He knew Matt’s agenda, but nonetheless, he murmured, “and you deserve a kiss.”

Matt flushed, clearing his throat. “Well, alright.”

“But you know I’m under a spell.”

“But my kiss will _break_ the spell.”

Pidge groaned, nudging at the frog. “Give it up, Matt.”

Keith got up, staring at the moon. He didn’t even know where he was. Weeks of trying to explore got him nowhere. “I can only kiss the man I love and then he—”

“Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know,” Matt grumbled, squatting down.

Keith’s shoulders slumped. “And prove it to the world. Yet…I don’t know if Lance even loves me that much, if not at all.” _What else is there_. “I needed to know he loved me for just being me. And he couldn’t even go past looks.”

Matt perked up. “What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chop-chop?”

“Pidge, make him understand.”

Pidge shot Keith a sympathetic look. “I’m only a turtle.”

“Who knows twelve types of algae for no reason,” Keith said. Pidge only shrugged. “The worst part is, if I could break this spell, I don’t think I’d run to Lance.”

“Why not?” Pidge asked nudging his foot with her nose.

Keith flopped down, rubbing his face. He missed holding onto the pendant. “My whole life, I thought Lance and I would never get along. And then when we did, he—he only talks about beauty, like that’s the most important thing here. We spent our lives together, and he couldn’t even say something like I’m nice.”

“You’re not very nice, though,” Pidge said sheepishly.

Matt waved his skinny green limbs. “Don’t listen to her! You’re the nicest—”

“No, she’s right,” Keith laughed. His mood quickly fell. “Every time I close my eyes, I feel like I’m right where he is. And I know we have something so special together. Just…” Keith’s heart was hurting so much thinking about Lance. I thought we had something to last ages. Far longer than forever.”

Pidge make a croaking sound. “And that’s it for tonight’s ‘Thinking About Lance’ session. Tune in tomorrow for more updates!”

Keith glared at her.

The next thing they heard was a loud squawking before something dropped between them, a bird, a loud chirping and groaning sound mixing in with one final screech before it went limp.

Keith approached the bird with his friends, kneeling down to inspect the bird. It was a puffin, with a white-feathered belly and colorful thick beak. An arrow was stuck in its right wing.

“You think he’s dead?” Pidge leaned over the puffin’s face.

“It’s just his wing, I think.”

“Strange looking bird,” Matt commented, flicking the puffin’s beak.

“You better hold him,” Keith suggested, and when Pidge flopped over the puffin, earning a loud groan, and Matt holding down the face, Keith snapped the arrow shaft before swiftly pulling it out.

The bird spasmed and screeched dramatically, but the Keith tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of his tunic and carefully wrapped it around the wing.

Matt smacked the bird’s face, and when his eyes flickered open, he announced, “Hello! This is your wake-up call!”

The puffin sprung up with a loud shout, doing a series of moves. “It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Shiro down!” He pressed a wing to his ear for some strange reason, bellowing, “Alpha Squad, dive!” and tried to attack Keith, but promptly gasped in pain as his wounded wing shifted.

Keith’s nose scrunched up. “I just saved your life.”

Shiro the Puffin paused, staring at his bandaged wing. “You mean you had a chance to kkkt—“ he slashed a wing at his throat. “—but instead you pfft?” He made a strange gesture.

“Sure,” Keith replied.

“Well, then,” Shiro bowed. “I apologize. My name is Shiro. The Champion.”

“Champion of what?” Matt asked, leaping forward to glare at Shiro.

“Champion of Noneya. _Noneya-_ business!”

As Matt groaned, Pidge hooted. “We got a jester in here!”

“He’s not even that funny,” Keith deadpanned.

Shiro held a wing to his chest, looking hurt. “Should’ve left me for dead if I knew you’d say that!”

“A pleasure. I’m Prince Keith, and these are my best friends—” the one time Keith makes friends and it’s with animals. He gestured to Pidge. “Katie Holt.”

Pidge grinned. “Friends call me Pidge.”

“And that’s Matt.” Keith pointed to the bemused frog.

Matt scoffed. “I don’t have friends; only servants, and they call me Your Highness.”

He earned a disgusted look from Shiro. Nonetheless, a smile was plastered as he faced Keith. “I owe ya, Prince. And I intend on staying until my debt is paid.”

Keith sighed. “Why not? It’s not like you can do much, I’m under a spell.”

“What? You mean a magical…”

“Keith!” a silky voice called from the depths of the forest.

Keith only groaned and got up. If only Lotor hadn’t taken his dagger after Keith had tried to ambush him the second night (and the third, fourth, fifth, and more), he would’ve probably… ambushed him again. He got really close last time.

Their surroundings sparkled and shimmered before the grass became greener, the dark lake became blue and less murky, and flowers sprung up, some decorating the sudden white marble arch prettily.

Lotor sprung from the bushes and strode through the arch, a thin crown on his head and golden armor donned, the helmet under his arm. he grinned happily and bowing in front of a disgruntled Keith. “Your knight in shining armor had come to set you free!”

Keith crossed his arms. Lotor didn’t seem taken aback, and stood on one knee, pulling out a box with a sparkling diamond ring in it. “All it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?”

“Every night you ask me the same question,” Keith growled, knowing that if he kicked Lotor in the face right now, Lotor might paralyze him again.

“No, no,” Lotor protested angrily.

“And every night I give you the same answer.” Keith leaned forward and hissed furiously, “I’ll die first.”

Lotor sucked in a breath and got up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re _really_ starting to bug me.”

“I should think you’d be used to it right now.”

“That’s it!” Lotor’s nostrils flared. He shouted. “Just keep pushing it! But someday I’ll boil over!”

“Go ahead then! But I’ll never give you my father’s kingdom!”

Lotor blinked before he stared at the moon, chuckling lowly. “I was hoping you’d say you’d be mine, but it looks as if you need another day to think about it.”

Keith followed the pointed finger, and dread settled over him. No Matter how many times it happened, transforming was always painful and he hated it. As the moon went down, Keith forced himself to breathe. He waded into the lake, the sound of Lotor’s insidious laughter ringing through the empty space.

Keith heard himself whimper as the moon disappeared, and the magic overwhelmed him once more, and his bones cracked as their reshaped into the swan.

He could hear Shiro call for him worriedly, but Keith kept his beak tucked into his chest and pretended that maybe tomorrow things would get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance felt king Kolivan’s words echo through his head.

_It’s not was it seems_.

The Prince slumped over the step of the thin ladder, rubbing his forehead. “What did King Kolivan mean?”

_A Great Animal. It’s not what it seems._

Maybe it was magic? He had heard of tales of sorcery in Marmora. He quickly travelled to the sorcery section and scoured through the titles before it settled on Transfiguration and Transformation. He flipped through it, the pages yellowed and worn, and then there was a picture of a rat, and next to it, a fire-breathing dragon hybrid. It really was something he’d never seen, and for that reason Lance felt a pull at it.

“It’s not what it seems,” Lance’s eyes darted back and forth between the animals. It made sense, didn’t it? He snapped the book, filled with new determination. “Now I’ll find you, Keith.”

Lance slid down the ladder and ran out of the library, passing Allura as he headed for the doors. Allura waved. “Oh! Lance, where are you going?!”

Lance skidded to a halt, turning back impatiently. “To find the Great Animal.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Allura commented, and Lance knew she was only patronizing him, but he didn’t want to delve into that. “Just make sure you’re here tomorrow night!”

“Tomorrow night?” Oh, god, was it someone’s birthday? Was it _his_ birthday? Lance’s wide eyes met hers and Allura backtracked. “Uh, the ball.”

Lance bit his lip, sending her a pleading look. “Sister, I…I can’t.” Allura’s bottom lip trembled, eyes round and wide and Lance groaned internally. “Don’t do the lip thing.” She did the lip thing, and Lance forced a smile. “If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time.”

Allura cheered and clapped her hands, practically hopping. Behind her, Coran was watching in amusement as Nadia, the Chamberlain, was trying to gather envelopes from two large piles. “Thank you, darling!”

“Just don’t turn it into one of your beauty pageants,” Lance warned as he walked out.

“Oh, no,” Allura protested innocently. “No, no, it’s just a few friends…and their daughters.” The second Lance was out of the palace, Allura whirled on an overwhelmed Nadia and grinned mischievously. “I want this to be BIG! Every prince and princess must have their own introduction.”

Nadia stammered, “but you said—”

“Forget what I said. Now, send for the cooks and tell the…”

Nadia was already slamming her head against the carpeted floor.

*

Shiro rubbed his chin. “No fear. You fly to your prince; we bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a princess and—” he made a trumpet sound. “—happily ever after.”

Keith pecked his beak into the grass. Being a swan wasn’t too bad at times, kind of freeing because he could fly now. “How do we find him? I tried exploring the woods, but I can only go so far before I tire out.”

Shiro sent him a surprised look. “You don’t know where Lance is?”

“I don’t even know where I am,” Keith admitted.

“I bet he does,” Pidge muttered, pointing to the abandoned castle across from them.

Matt threw up him arms. “Oh, that’s a great idea! Just say, Mister Lotor, I’d like to leave now, do you have a map or something?”

Keith and Shiro shared a shocked glance. “A map!” They took off to fly to the castle excitedly, checking through windows, and once, Varkon had spotted them and tried to give chase, but that was fruitless. On one instance, Shiro had accidently flown into a den of bats before he was screeching in terror and flying away.

Keith flapped his wings harder, circling the tallest tower of the castle, and once he reached the topmost window, he spotted a map pinned to the wall. He and Shiro flew back to the lake and panted as Keith said victoriously, “it’s hanging on the wall. In the upper chamber.”

Shiro took charge. “Since Keith is most noticeable, he can keep a look-out while we get the map.”

“ _We_?” Matt asked incredulously.

“You’re not going to help us?”

Matt stared at them with narrowed eyes. “This plan is suicidal.”

“No fear.” Shiro said promptly.

Keith nudged Matt gently. “Our team is shy one green web-footed volunteer.” And when Keith pushed him a little more, Matt conceded.

They got the map. Varkon had put up a great fight and they didn’t come out unscathed because Matt was nursing a hurt limb and Pidge was limping. Shiro seemed exhausted and ruffled.

Keith excitedly pointed to one part of the map that marked Altea. “That’s Lance’s kingdom. When do we leave?”

*

Lance knew he was going out on a limb with this. Even Hunk seemed to not believe him. The fact that any creature had the ability to transform into a great beast, it was possible. He just had to find it, and he began with the spot he had lost Keith.

The crash site.

With Hunk by his side in the nearly dark woods, bow and arrow out to find anything of suspicion, Lance scoured the woods. “He’s in here, Hunk. I can feel it.”

Hunk shivered beside him, flinching at every sound. “How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?”

“I’ll know.”

Sometimes, Hunk wished his best friend wasn’t so driven by love like this. It made him desperate. But Keith was also his friend, and if there was a chance they could find him, Hunk would take it.

That was the last thing Hunk heard from his friend, because Hunk got lost trying to intimidate a mouse, and Lance…well, Lance was on high alert. With the sun shining through the trees, he heard a snap in that direction and pointed his bow there. The light flickered and he narrowed his eyes, taking cover behind a tree.

Suddenly, he could see white wings bathed in the gold of the sun, flying towards him.

“A swan?” Lance breathed. The Great Animal. It had to be the swan. He slowly aimed. “Come on, just a little closer. Come on…”

The swan seemed to fly straight to him, excited and flourishing, and the second it was within aim, Lance jumped out and pulled back his arrow. “This one’s for Keith!” he growled and let it loose.

The swan flinched and froze, before something hit the bird and threw it out of the projectile’s way.

“Damn it,” Lance cursed and began tracking the bird.

*

Keith beat his wings harshly, his heart tearing. Shiro was trying to keep up as they flew above the forest, regularly spotting Lance following them.

“Ah! Keith, that was close!” Shiro panted, flapping furiously. “Hey, slow down, you’re going to lose him!”

Keith’s voice cracked. “He’s too close.”

“Too close?” Shiro scoffed. “he can hardly see us anymore let alone—” an arrow zipped by Shiro’s chin and into the clouds and he shrieked. They spotted Lance so close and in range. “Speed up! Oh, that boy of yours can move!”

“I told you!” Keith snapped. Why was this happening to him? He had just found Lance and now he was running away from him. “He’s faster than you thought.”

Shiro puffed out his chest. “Don’t worry, Keith, I’ve been taught just what to do in this situation.”

He stayed silent for too many moments. Lance was gaining on them, leaping over rocks and streams, and climbing up a short hill, all the while an intense, fierce look on his face. Why was he hunting them so much?

Keith shouted impatiently, “well?!”

“Yeah!” Shiro pointed to the sun. “When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light. Follow me!”

They flew into the sun’s direction, and the moment Lance aimed, the light blinded him, making him lower his weapon. Shiro cheered, but Keith only watched with despair, studying Lance. His perfect bronze face was filled with dark circles and exhaustion.

“What did I tell you, Keith?” Shiro whooped. “Now all we have to do is stay in the sun!”

The sun set. It was literally on the verge of setting when Lance spotted them, and in a panic, they looked to the bright orange sun desperately. When they turned back, Lance was gone, and they screamed in horror.

“OH, my god, where’d he go?” Shiro panicked.

They swivelled to fly when they found Lance on a higher hill, much closer and he fired, the arrow shooting between them. Keith screeched and took off, Shiro right behind him, and Lance right behind them.

They screeched and floundered as they tried to outrace Lance, and the worst part was that Keith knew they were getting closer to the lake. Another arrow whizzed past them and nearly struck Shiro.

“Into the trees!” Keith shouted, wings tiring as they zoomed downwards and zipped from side to side to avoid the trees. Finally, the birds settled on a thick berry branch up, watching as Lance skidded to a stop in the forest, searching for them intensely. “We better think of something quick, or we’re dead ducks.”

Shiro glanced to the side and perked up at the sight of the red berries. “The old possum said, ‘when there’s no escape, you have to play dead.” He plucked a few berries and smashed them on his breastbone, turning his white feathers a blood red. He winked. “Gives the right touch, yes? Wait till I give you the signal.”

Keith nodded, body tense as he watched Shiro choke and drop down the ground. Lance noticed the fallen bird and ran to the puffin, leaning over it cautiously. Shiro was a little too dramatic with the way he rasped, before keeling over and ‘dying.’

Lance slowly lowered his bow, brows furrowed.

Shiro snapped up and used his beak to bite Lance’s foot. Lance yelped and dropped his bow to favour his foot, and when Shiro squawked, Keith flew out of the hiding spot, shivering when he heard Lance growl. Shiro joined him as they flew, and the closer they got to the lake, the higher the moon rose.

Keith heard the flurry of footsteps behind them. Terror took over Keith.

How could he transform like that? The moon almost hit the lake. In the distance, he could see Matt’s hands waving at them as he stood atop Pidge’s shell, and the birds swooped down the outcrop of rocks to join them, panting and lowering their wings.

Matt pointed to the lake, smacking Keith’s wing. “Look!” the moon shone on the dark surface of the water.

Keith shook his head, stammering, “I can’t do it.”

“You have to!” Shiro urged. Lance was closer to breaking through the trees.

“He’ll kill me, Shiro!”

A loud crack, and they heard Lance stop at the lake, searching carefully.

Shiro looked at him with sad eyes, sympathetic, because he knew Keith was scared. Scared that the love of his life would shoot him dead. “If you don’t do it now, Keith, you’ve lost your chance for life.”

Keith paused, terror seizing him again when Lance seemed to be waiting. His heart raced at the sight of the brown-skinned boy, because for all the fear and resentment he held, Keith was so deeply, truly in love with Lance, and…

He had to try. If he dies, then at least he won’t have to suffer the curse another day longer, and Lotor loses.

Keith gathered his courage and slowly lifted his wings. “All right,” he whispered, “I’ll do it.” and he gently rose, gliding down from the perch.

He felt Lance’s eyes on him, and it made him so, _so_ frightened for his life, he wanted to cry. The breeze was gentle under his feathers and guided him to the lake, his feet brushing the water before slowly dropping and settling his body on the surface, tucking his wings tightly and keeping his head down.

He could hear Lance move. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the bow being stretched.

Why…why wasn’t he transforming?”

Keith snapped up to find the reflection of the moon tattered, and when he stared at the sky, the moon was being shielded by clouds. He sucked in a breath and turned to Lance to find the boy pointing his arrow right at him.

And for one second, Keith hoped Lance could see him. Just the way he saw Lance.

Keith closed his eyes, trembled.

There was a squawk and his eyes flew open to find Shiro snapping at Lance, who managed to wrench the bird away and Shiro went tumbling into a bush.

Lance aimed at him once more. “For Keith,” he promised.

Then the moon came out.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith sucked in a breath, so relieved he cried the second he felt himself enveloped in the golden magic. His body stretched and changed, and when he stood at the lake back in his clothes, tears on his cheeks and eyes staring at a slack-jawed Lance, Keith felt free.

Lance’s bow and arrow fell. “Keith?”

It was soft and unsure.

Keith took a shaky step forward. “Lance,” he breathed.

That was all it took for the Altean prince. Lance jumped into the lake and ran to Keith, a smile splitting his face as he caught Keith around the waist and lifted him, twirling him around, and it earned a laugh from Keith.

“You’re alive!” Lance gasped, putting Keith down and his eyes went everywhere, studying Keith’s eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, before he leaned down to capture them.

Keith swiftly grabbed his arm and threw Lance over him, letting the prince flounder in the shallow lake, getting soaking wet and staring up at Keith. “Barely.” He shouted. “You almost killed me!”

Lance traced the way the moonlight shone off Keith’s dark hair like silver, those furious violet eyes, and the muscles when Keith folded his arms crossly. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“That didn’t sound like an apology.” Keith grumbled even as his face turned red. “And if I’m not mistaken, that comment was what got us in trouble in the first place.”

Climbing to his feet, Lance squeezed the edge of his tunic dry, shooting Keith an irritated look. “Is that gonna be banned now? Every time I try to declare how nice you look?”

Five seconds into reuniting and Keith already felt angry. This was the idiot he was in love with? “Maybe if that wasn’t the only thing you wanted to marry me for. Am I just supposed to sit by your side and look pretty?”

Lance’s eyes grew wide. “No! God, no,” he breathed. He pushed his wet hair away from his eyes. “Keith, that—”

“You can’t stay,” Keith said. When Lance’s face fell, he explained, “even though I want you to.”

“No, I’ll never let you out of my sight again,” Lance promised, gripped Keith’s arm desperately. “Keith, come home, I’ll do anything, just please. No one believed me, but I knew you were alive!”

Keith felt something bubble in his stomach. Was that…pleasing? Lance never stopped looking for him since he had disappeared. It had to mean something, right?

“Hey,” Lance said, and when Keith’s gaze connected with his, he noticed the soft look. “Keith, what I said in the ballroom…I wasn’t thinking, alright? You’re more than just beautiful, you’re everything.”

“Keith!”

Lance and Keith flinched at the new voice. Keith grasped Lance’s hand and hurriedly pushed him away. “Listen to me, Lance. You have to go!”

Lance spun to him, incredulous. “Who is that? What’s going on?”

Keith felt like ripping his hair out. He kept trying to push Lance, but the man wasn’t budging. “He has me under a spell, you must go before he catches you!”

Keith could see Lance turn angry. And boy, it could’ve been one of the Top 2 Scariest Things he had ever seen. “Who does?” Lance snapped; voice low. “Let him come. We can fight him together.”

“Keith!” the Lotor called again from the forest. He sounded closer.

Oh, god. Keith pulled Lance’s arm desperately. “He has great power, Lance. Go!”

“Then you’re coming with me.”

And despite it all, Keith smiled at him. It was sad and full of love, but it made Lance pause. Keith cupped his face and watched with a thrill as Lance leaned into the touch. “I can’t,” he said softly. “I need to stay here if I want to stay human. Please, Lance, you have to trust me.”

“I do, Keith.”

“Then go.”

“There must be a way to break the spell,” Lance murmured; blue eyes glassy as he pressed their foreheads together.

Keith’s eyes darted to the forest before he nodded. “You must make a vow of everlasting love—”

Lance smiled goofily. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

“—and prove it to the world.”

Now, Lance frowned. “How?”

“I don’t know!” Keith replied, whiny.

“Keith!” Lotor shouted. He sounded aggravated.

Keith made a small, broken sound. He really didn’t want Lance to let go.

“Go.” He still said.

Something flickered in Lance, lighting him up. “Tomorrow night come to the castle. Before the whole world, I’ll make a vow of everlasting love.”

He looked so genuine. Keith couldn’t help when he pressed his lips to Lance, sighing shakily into his mouth before pulling away. Lance looked dazed.

He pulled out something from his pocket and placed it in Keith’s palm.

When Keith opened it, he was met with shine. Gold, and heavy. A promise.

He nodded to Lance. “Yes. Tomorrow night. I expect an extra-large apology, too. Won’t even look at you if you don’t.”

Lance laughed softly, but he knew to take it seriously.

“ _Keith_!”

“I’m coming, don’t get your panties in a twist!” Keith shouted at the forest.

Lance cupped his cheeks and planted another short kiss on his lips before he grinned. “I’ll be waiting for you, Samurai.”

Keith flushed hotly and began pushing Lance. Lance finally took off, much to his relief.

That relief didn’t last long when Lotor sprung out, face twisted in frustration. “Keith! Didn’t you hear me calling?”

Keith crossed his arms, tightly clutching his pendant. “Didn’t you hear me not giving a shit?”

Lotor gnashed his teeth. “It’s like pulling hai—you know what? Never mind.” He glanced around suspiciously. “I thought I heard… _voices_.”

From the corner, Matt jumped next to Lotor and ribbited out Keith’s name, but Lotor barely paid him attention. As Lotor searched the area, Keith’s heart thumped loudly. He hoped Lance wasn’t foolish enough to stick around.

“Voices?” Keith asked.

“Yes. Voices,” came the sharp reply.

Goddammit, Keith knew Lotor knew something. Stall. He had to stall. Lotor was looking down the path Lance had taken, and Keith blurted out, “Ive decided to become your king!”

Lotor snapped to him, eyes wide and surprised before it melted into joy. “Oh, Keith!” he clutched at his chest. “You mean—Keith, you’ve made me so happy!” Lotor gushed, catching Keith’s hand to pepper kisses along his palm. Keith had to visibly hold back a grimace. “I’ll be a good king, you’ll see. I’ll even get my hair trimmed.”

“Yeah, sure,” Keith gritted out, taking his arm back and wiping it on his pant.

Lotor straightened up and leaned into Keith’s personal space, and Keith thought he was going to be kissed, but instead, Lotor’s lips quirked into a devious smirk. “By the way,” Lotor murmured, “you wouldn’t happen to know who this belongs to, would you?”

When Lotor pulled out a brown longbow concealed in his cape, and when Keith realized, _‘oh, fuck, Lance’s bow, that fucking idiot left it behind like a dum—’_

Lotor hummed. “Interesting.”

Keith crossed his arms, skin prickling as Lotor circled him. “‘Come to the ball,’” Lotor mocked in a rich voice, “‘I will make a vow of everlasting love.’ Thought you could fool Lotor, did you?”

Lotor grabbed Keith’s hand and tugged the pendant away, dangling it on his fingers tauntingly.

It earned a growl, and Keith moved swiftly to deck Lotor’s face with a firm fist. Lotor reeled back with a curse. “I will never be yours!” Keith snapped, scowling. “You creature!”

Slowly, Lotor chuckled. It grew louder and wicked, reverberating through Keith’s bones as the sorcerer pointed at him. “Oh, I hate to tell you this, darling, but you won’t be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night.”

“If you want to stop me, you’ll have to kill me.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Lotor said. He frowned. “besides, I don’t think even paralyzing you could give me much of an advantage. That was a really strong punch and I’m still a little dizzy.” Under his breath, Keith could still hear him say, “thank heavens I took away the dagger.”

Keith grunted. “I will kill you with my bare hands the second I’m free.”

“I know, I know. But you see, you won’t be free. You’ve forgotten one very important thing.” Lotor pointed to the moon above the lake. “Tomorrow night, there is no moon.”

_What?_

Keith stared at the moon in horror. The moon was at its thin, waxing crescent, which meant tomorrow would be the night of the new moon.

He won’t be able to transform.

He can’t go to the ball.

Lance wouldn’t make the vow.

“Oh, no,” he heard Shiro whisper.

*

Lance practically had a skip in his step as he raced to find Allura in the centre of a flurry of activity. “Allura!” he called. “Have you seen—”

Allura swivelled and smiled. “Oh, Lance!”

His eyes darted behind her on a display of pink roses. It didn’t remind him of Keith. Everything had to be perfect for Keith. “What are those?”

“Roses?” Allura asked uncertainly.

“They’re pink.” His nose scrunched up.

“Of course, they’re pink.”

“But, sister, I don’t want pink roses. I want them white and red.” When Allura looked at him with a quirked brow, he said, eyes darting around, “like a swan. Have you seen Hunk?”

“No.”

Lance turned to the servants carrying a bowl of punch, as well as others in the ballroom taking out trays of snacks. He approached them. “has anyone seen Hunk? Would you feed this to a swan?”

The servant stumbled over his words before shaking his head.

“Take it back. Get something light. Something fresh.” Lance snapped to attention when he heard the fast tune playing from the choir and he shouted, “Coran, hold it back?”

Coran squinted his eyes at the dramatic, lovesick-looking prince. “what’s wrong?”

Lance huffed tapping the choirmaster’s wand. “Tonight, the music must be played rubato, soft and graceful, like a swan.”

It only earned a sceptical look. “A swan?”

“Have you ever seen a swan, Coran?” Lance pressed his fingers together to mimic a beak and began pinching Coran’s clothes. When the choirmaster slapped at his hand, he managed a last tug at his orange beard.

“Of course, I’ve seen a swan.”

“What would it look like?”

Coran pressed his lips together and waved at Romelle holding the French horn. Romelle blew into it and made a loud honking sound that made Coran giggle. Lance only send him disapproving look.

“Soft and _graceful_ , Coran. Where is Hunk?”

“No one has seen him, Lance,” Allura piped up.

“You’re kidding!” Lance sighed, before grinning brilliantly. “Who’s gonna be my best man?”

Allura looked confused for a moment before it cleared up, and then she was looking with joyful disbelief. “You mean? You— _oh_ —Lance!”

A nice, soft and swift tone filled Lance’s ears and he beamed, feeling like he was falling in love with Keith all over again, like the first time he knew when he saw the grumpy look in Keith’s face after he had his dessert stolen. And now when Keith threw him over his shoulder and all Lance could think of was _‘I love you, I love you, god, I need to spend the rest of my life with you.’_

He swayed across the room, grabbing Allura in an impromptu dance. His sister squealed and laughed as he twirled her and dipped her.

“Don’t be so secretive, Lance!” Allura said excitedly. “Tell me who they are!”

Lance only pulled her up and laughed, running out of the ballroom to get ready.

*

_Bitch ass Lotor,_ locking him up like some kind of wild beast.

Keith angrily pecked at the wall, trying to drown out Hunk’s wailing and squirming. The poor guy had been thrown in by Lotor after being found wandering in the woods. They were both trapped in the broken well of the abandoned castle and the only way out was a locked and barred window Keith had taken a rage to ten doboshes ago.

Hunk apparently was terrified of the water because just on the other side were those crocodiles that had attitudes better than that fucker Lotor.

And Keith didn’t even know what to do. What would Lance think when he doesn’t show up?

Keith had to get out. For himself and his freedom.

And then, he heard commotion on the other side of the wall. The snap of jaws, screeching by…was that Matt? It became louder and yup, that was definitely Matt. What were those idiots doing with those crocodiles?

There was a scrabbling sound, muffled and underwater, and then something burst out of the water and smacked the wall across. It groaned and when Keith went over, he realized it was Matt!

“To the rescue, Sir!” Matt drawled, plopping back into the water to wade.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked worriedly. “How’d you get past the gators?”

Matt waved his hand in a so-so motion. “bravery, brawn—”

“Matt.”

“Pidge’s the distraction. Shiro likes to flaunt he’s healthy white meat when we all know he likes stealing from the dangerous berry patch. We’re getting you out, Prince.”

Keith’s heart soared. He’d have a chance! Even if he couldn’t be human now, Lance would know, and they’d work something out!

Matt dipped back into the water, and in a minute, he popped back up and cheered, “we broke through! Let’s go!”

Keith nuzzled Matt with his beak. “Thank you, Matt. When this is over, remind me to give you a kiss.”

Matt flushed a darker shade and stammered as Keith dove into the murky water. There was a tunnel that Pidge was sticking out of. She nodded and they swam out the second Shiro darted past with the gators at him.

Keith soared forward, and then he heard a thick swish that made him dodge as jaws snapped down the place he had just been. One of the gators had followed him instead, and Keith squawked as he swam as fast as he could. Pidge bit at the gator’s tail to stop him, and Keith breached the surface with a victorious shout.

Behind him, he heard Shiro yell, “Go, Keith, go! HOOOO YEAH!”

And that spurred him on.

*

Not even Allura’s big pageant show threw Lance off. The music was catchy and Nadia was a grew show host, dancing among the attractive male and female dancers.

Even as the announced princes and princesses that pulled him into a dance, kissed his palm and cheeks, or nearly strangled his hand in a handshake (thanks, Princess Ina Leifsdottor, for the bruised fingers), Lance was excited, constantly keeping an eye on the tall golden doors.

He remembered the times Keith would chase him through them and toss him down the stairs. Lance sighed dreamily, ignoring the next prince that bowed.

Nadia connected her arms with the dancers, singing, “This is the likely occasion. When the heir to the throne picks a husband or wife!”

And then the performers sang, “this may be the day when Prince Lance will say—”

“Where have you been all my LIFEEEE?!” Nadia dramatically fell and the performers swooned, too.

And then there were two loud knocks at the door.

Everyone in the ballroom, kings, queens, princes, and princesses, all stopped short, their attention drawn to the door.

Nadia stared in horror, suddenly breaking into a sweat.

Then came Allura’s sweet voice. “Chamberlain, all who were invited are present, are they not?”

Lance slowly walked through the crowd his heart racing, because could it be?

Nadia stammered, running up the curved stairs. “Well, yes, I mean—”

“Open the door!” Allura growled, almost too eagerly. She realized she was being stared at and her voice went honey sweet. “ _Chamberlain_.”

Nadia trembled as she gripped the round handles of the door, muttering, “maybe it’s the milkman.”

The doors swung open. Everyone waited with bated breath.

“It’s not the milkman,” Nadia gulped. 

And then Keith walked in. Fitted with a black cape and maroon dress shirt, Lance thought he was a sight for sore eyes. Keith had his hair pinned up in a ponytail and bangs brushed to the side, and right there at the centre of his chest laid the golden heart-shaped necklace.

Lance’s heart beat so loudly he wondered if anyone could hear it. Keith’s hand brushed along the curved stone banister as he slowly walked down, a coy smile on his face.

At first, Lance thought he was stunning. The second thought was… Keith never smiled like that. Lance thought he’d have to declare how sorry he was just to get Keith smile. He was ready with the huge speech, too.

It was a distraction that was swept away as the crowd gasped, and even Allura and Coran in the corner were speaking in hushed tones as everyone stared at Keith.

And as Keith stared at only Lance.

Lance’s feet moved of their own accord to meet Keith.

The music began playing softly.

The raven-haired man smiled up at Lance, and when Lance offered his hand, Keith took it gently, bowed forward, and pressed a kiss to it. It had Lance swooning.

But also… Keith didn’t do public affection. He seemed so uninhibited tonight and Lance wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

When Keith’s head titled, giving him a view of sharp violet eyes, Lance murmured, “something about you seems… I don’t know, different.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith said softly, pressing close to grab Lance’s other hand. He gestured to his necklace. “After tonight, everything will be perfect.”

“Yes,” Lance breathed. After tonight, Keith would be free of his curse. They would be happy. “Yes, of course. Coran, I want to make an announcement.”

Coran stopped the music, and everyone paid him rapt attention. It made Lance nervous as he went to the centre of the ballroom, Keith strangely clinging to his arm. There were alarms ringing in his head, but he took it as nerves. What could go wrong? Keith was right here.

“Kings and queens,” Lance started, trying to take comfort in the cold hands around his arm, in the face tucked over his shoulder, but for some reason, it was making him…weird. “Ladies and gentlemen. Sister. I have an announcement to make.”

Allura was already tearing up.

No one noticed the white swan desperately tapping at the large windows of the ballroom, muffled by the storm raging outside.

Lance smiled down at Keith, who was grinning back.

“Today, I have found my groom.”

*

Keith’s heart was tearing itself up as he cried, flapping his wings and fighting against the harsh wind and rain. No matter how many entrances and tunnels and windows he went to, they were all locked up tightly, and staring at Lance and HIMSELF through the large windows…

Something was happening to him.

Lance was doing it. he was making the vow to the wrong person.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, slamming his beak against the window.

Keith, the evil, lookalike Keith, happened to look up and stare right at the swan, a twisted grimace of a smile overtaking its features.

The swan tried to get into Lance’s view. If he could see him outside, Lance wouldn’t make the vow.

Except when he tried, evil Keith turned Lance around under the pretence of a hug, and for a moment, Keith thought Lance looked confused, but then he was loosening up and continuing.

Keith could hear the muffled boom of Lance’s voice.

“And as proof of my love for him,” Lance said, his fingers brushing the look-alike’s cheek just like he had done once before. “I make a vow—”

“No, Lance,” Keith whispered, pecking at the windows, screeching.

“A vow stronger than all of the powers of the earth, before you and before the whole world—”

“Please, no, god no,” Keith cried.

“A vow of everlasting love.”

Something in Keith broke. His entire body went into shock and he cried out as his body fell, the rain pelting him and the wind battering.

Keith was never going to be free. He was going to…

No, not now, his mind screamed.

Because Keith could feel himself…transforming.

That sent him back up, wings dragging underneath himself, ignoring the burst of the castle doors and he flew hard and fast against the storm. He needed to go, go somewhere.

Keith flew to the lake, his chest getting heavier and mind sluggish, but sheer willpower made his wings beat hard. He barely felt as he skimmed the treetops, branches taking feathers as he dipped tiredly.

He saw the lake.

His eyes drooped and it was like his body was shutting down. His wings brushed along the water slowly, only gliding gently, and he passed the lake.

Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to fight.

Nothing was listening.

He hit the ground smoothly, just as magic weaved around him and made him feel one last bit of pain, because the universe didn’t let him go without feeling like he had nothing but pain in his life.

Keith felt the soft grass under his fingers. Heard sombre voices of his friends.

Felt a tear slip out.

He just wondered what it would’ve been like to have Lance with him one last time. Just to hold his hand as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance knew he should’ve listened to his gut. That wasn’t Keith. Keith wasn’t the kind of person to cling to his arm. He was the person who would stand tall and proud beside him. The way his heart leaped out of his chest when Lotor barged into the castle, a skip in his step as he shot Keith with a bolt of magic. 

It had sent Keith flying across the room, slamming into a table of food and breaking the wood under the force. Lance had run so fast, turned Keith over.

And then the laughing face of a chubby man with a beard and crazy eyes stared back at him. 

Fucking sorcerers and their ability to transform. _Bullshit_.

He growled low from the back of his throat, pulling out his ceremonial sword as he advanced at the new…guest. 

Lotor, a sorcerer from Marmora or some strange history Lance didn’t bother learning about, was here, laughing and hooting at the face of the terrified nobility. With his assistant by his side, who was made to look like Keith.

Lance was glad he didn’t kiss him.

Lotor shrugged as Lance asked him about Keith. “You should’ve left him to me. Now Keith will die.”

And that hit Lance like a brick. He made the vow to someone else, and now Keith…

Lotor disappeared into a plume of smoke, laughing even as Lance went to stab him.

Instantly, Lance ran to the stables and grabbed Blue, mounting the steed without a saddle. He slipped a few times as he rode her into the forests, continuously wiping away his wet hair and blinking against the winds.

He didn’t know how long he ran, but he booked it to the lake. Encountering vines and prickly branches that Blu had no chance passing, Lance desperately hacked at them, cursing himself.

“He’s fading fast, little prince,” Lotor’s voice drifted through the air, echoing along the trees like he was a ghost.

Lance gritted his teeth as his hand scraped against a thick thorn, cutting them enough that he could slip through and run, his muscles burned and his breath was pants, but he didn’t stop. Even as he lost his breath, Lance ran and wiped away the sweat and rain from his eyes, squinting hard in the dark woods.

“If you hurry, little prince, I’ll let you see him one last time.” Lotor whispered like he was next to Lance.

The Altean prince broke through the final barrier of trees, the rain thankfully letting up as he scoured the area.

His eyes landed on the figure by the shore of the lake, still and…

_No_ , Lance thought.

“Keith!” he cried, skidding to his knees next to Keith’s body, hands immediately pulling at his waist. He sobbed. “Oh, what have I done? Forgive me, Keith, please…”

A soft groan, and Lance snapped up in shock to find Keith’s eyelids fluttering, violet eyes settling on him, but out of focus. “Lance?” he rasped. There was a bleeding cut on his cheek that ran down to his neck.

Lance felt his heart drop. He pulled Keith’s head to his lap, pushing away the dark looks from his eyes. He felt his cheeks get wet as he rocked them slowly. “I’m here, Keith, I’m here.”

“I feel so weak,” Keith whispered, eyes closing, but he inhaled softly. “I think I’m…”

Lance choked, shaking his head. “No, you’re going to live. The vow I made was for you.”

A soft smile stretched across Keith’s lips even as his breathing slowed to a hiccuping rasp. “I know. I love you, Lance…” and Lance might’ve heard him whisper ‘against my better judgement,’ but he was ignoring it.

Keith stopped moving, his body went lax in Lance’s arms, and Lance could only feel the painful thud of his heart as he stared down at Keith, eyes blurry.

“Keith?” he breathed. Lance’ throat choked up and he shook the body. “Keith! No, no, I made the vow for you!” Lance stared up at the sky, the parting clouds dull and gloomy and he shouted, “you hear me? The vow I made was for _him!”_

“No need to shout,” someone said, and Lance turned to find Lotor standing there, toying with…

Was that Keith’s blade?

Lance nearly saw red. He bolted up, and despite the fact that Lotor was a good foot taller than him, he grabbed his collar and tugged him down to snarl, “don’t let him die!”

Lotor slowly smirked. “Is that a threat?”

“Don’t you dare let him die!” Lance shouted, throwing Lotor back, and he hit a tree with a grunt.

“Oh.” Lotor chuckled. “It _is_ a threat.”

“You’re the only one with the power. Now _do it.”_

Lance watched as the sorcerer backed a few steps away, throwing away his cape and spreading his arms against the pink and purple dawn of the sun. he let Keith’s blade clatter to the ground. “Only if you defeat me.”

And then Lotor shifted, much like Keith did, but his skin turned a mottled green and black; giant wings stretching from his sides and his face turning into a snout, rows of fangs poking from its mouth.

Terror seized Lance as the beast’s roar echoed for miles, and every beat of its wings sent a strong breeze his way.

“The Great Animal,” Lance gasped.

Lance rolled forward and the beast dove at the same time. He managed to get the dagger just as claws swiped by his head, and he slashed at a wing. It only earned a growl and then he was batted across the forest and slammed into a thick tree trunk. He groaned, and the second he looked up, he was met with teeth.

It was only instinct of a fighter that made him move fast to duck. There was the crack of bark, but he didn’t look back, taking off for a deeper, denser part of the forest.

He heard the beat of wings rise up, and a glance back told him Lotor had taken to the skies. Lance paused at a tiny clearing surrounded by broken and dying trees, and for some reason, he felt dread. This was the kind of place people came to die.

Squinting, he stared at the sky, searching for movement among the clouds. It was quiet like there was nothing around. No birds, no animals, not even the slight buzz of insects.

It was like Lotor left.

But Lance knew.

It was _too_ quiet.

A loud crack made Lance flinch and turn, but he was immediately slammed to the ground with a shout. His head hit the rocky floor, arms coming up to defend himself from the snapping teeth because the beast was right on top of him, pinning him with its claws, smelling foul like rotten blood and flesh.

His arm burst into pain as teeth sunk into it, and Lance screamed, thrashing in the creature’s hold. His other hand searched the ground desperately, and fingers found something loose and big the size of his fist. He grabbed the rock and swung as hard as he could, hard enough that his entire shoulder throbbed with the force he hit Lotor’s yellow eye.

The beast roared and flew back, screeching in pain. But then it reared forward, and Lance barely had time to recover when he was grabbed by the arms and taken to the sky, high above the forest.

Lance clutched at the claws in fear, scrabbling for grip, but then he was let loose, and with a terrified scream, he hurtled towards the ground, flailing until he hit branches of dead trees.

They cracked under his waist and he toppled down further, his body feeling like a big bruise as he hit the ground.

And was knocked out.

It was only when he felt a slimy something hit his face several times that Lance groaned. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but then there was a frog…

The frog seemed frantic and was pointing, and it was at that point Lance wondered if he finally lost it. But then when he heard a loud roar, his mind screamed, ‘ _the great animal, get up you fool!’_

And Lance reared up, finding the frog pointing at something on the ground. His bow!

Lance grabbed the bow and looked up.

He almost died on the spot.

The beast was diving right at him, claws at the ready to tear his heart out. Lance instinctively reached for the quiver strapped to his back, but he found no arrows, and squeaked.

“Oh, _please_!”

Lance felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. That was a familiar voice. He turned around, and right across the lake was Hunk, dripping wet and shaking as he screamed, “now!” and let an arrow loose from his bow.

Just like Catch-and-Fire.

The second the arrow almost hit his chest, Lance grabbed it mid-air and spun, nocked it and let it loose in the same movement, panting harshly as he hoped and hoped and hoped.

The arrow soared into the air.

It buried into the chest of the beast.

The animal stuttered in the air, strange green energy flowing out of its chest, and when it screeched, it exploded into a loud boom that made Lance take cover under trees.

And the next time Lance looked up at the sky, there were no clouds. Only the sun rising on the horizon, spilling pinks and golds across the lake and turning the grass a shining yellow.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he nodded to Hunk, a crazy grin on his face. His best friend promptly fainted. He’d be okay.

Lance grabbed the tossed dagger and limped back to the lake, clutching at the bite along his arm. He hastily wrapped it up with his cape. He could barely feel the pain as he collapsed next to Keith. He nudged the body of the man he loved, laying beside him until he caught his breath. He put the dagger next to Keith.

Then, Lance pulled Keith to him, pressing his lips to the top of Keith’s dark hair. “Forgive me, Keith,” Lance whispered shakily.

Keith looked so pale, and his lips that usually looked so pink and bright were bloodless. He looked dead.

“I only wanted to break the spell,” Lance said. He blinked tears and that godawful choke in his throat was back. He had saved Keith. And Keith wouldn’t even get to see the rest of his life.

Lance buried his face into Keith’s hair, taking comfort in his musky scent, and the next thing he knew he was crying. “I wanted to prove my love for you.” He remembered the boy that challenged him to a fist fight the first time they met. “I love you for your fearlessness.”

The boy that would chase him through the castle. “I love you for being passionate in everything you do, for the way you never give up in the things you believe in.”

He traced Keith’s soft cheekbone. God, how was he going to live without him?

Lance remembered when Keith teased him. Flirted with him. Didn’t hesitate to call Lance out. “I love your boldness, your humour, your ability to call me out on my bullshit.

“I love how dedicated you are in fighting. I love that you want to be a good king, god, you’d make the best king, Keith,” Lance sobbed. He noticed, from the corner of his eye, that three animals were watching. Lance pulled Keith in closer, staring at him, wishing he’d wake up, but something in Lance was cracking and he was already a snivelling mess.

“I love your compassion and courage.”

Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s cold ones, whimpering. “And I love that we make a good team, Samurai. I always have.”

Keith’s eyes shot open, and Lance found himself on his back, an exhausted, raven-haired boy on top of him, half-snarling. “I _knew_ you fucking remembered, you little—” Keith noticed Lance staring with his jaw dropped. “Wait, why are you crying?”

As if in disbelief, Lance’s hand prodded at Keith’s cheek, where the cut had stopped bleeding. The man above hissed, searching his surroundings. He stared at Matt, Pidge, and Shiro, who were also in shock.

“You’re alive…” Lance mumbled, blue eyes tearing up again, and then he was crying all over again, pulling Keith down.

Keith floundered, feeling the spot on his shoulder grow wet with tears. He slowly recalled what was going on, and mouth pressed to Lance’s ear, he asked, “Lotor’s dead? The curse?”

Lance laughed wetly, pulling back and smiling and crying. “Dead. Gone. It’s over, Keith, you’re free.”

The expressions flitting over Keith’s face in that split second were hilarious, and then it settled to pure joy, and Lance was being hugged again, a squealing Keith in his arms. “I’m free! Ah, _dammit_ , I wanted to kill Lotor myself though.”

They didn’t leave each other for a moment, rolling up to sit and watch the sun rise over the lake, where Keith promised it would be the last time he’d ever step foot in that godforsaken place.

Lance hummed, pressing himself into Keith’s arm, letting it curl around his shoulders. “You do realize I’m going to make bird puns for the rest of our life, right?”

Keith groaned, and he turned, letting his nose brush Lance’s and took great joy in seeing Lance’s face blush. He looked so gorgeous when the reds and yellows of the sun hit his bronze skin. “Sure I can’t convince you otherwise?”

A small, whimpering sound left Lance and Keith nearly laughed. Lance stared at Keith’s mouth, licked his lips. “You can try.”

Keith leaned forward and connected their lips, and it was like their first kiss all over again, soft and electric. He pulled back; eyes lidded. “Well?”

“Try again, samurai.”

Another kiss, longer, better. Keith’s hands were firm around Lance’s hips, drawing him close until he was in his lap and Lance had curled his fingers in Keith’s hair, staring down at Keith with darker eyes. Keith moved his lips gently, stroked at his hips, hummed into Lance’s mouth.

“How ‘bout now?”

Lance smacked his lips, cupping Keith’s jaw and pressed a kiss. “Toucan play at this game.” And he trailed kisses down Keith’s pale neck, softly nibbling at the skin as Keith inhaled sharply.

Hands gripped Lance’s hair and tugged him away. Keith was scowling. “That was a fucking pun, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“God, this is like the owl joke all over again, but worse.”

Lance bit back a smile, pressing his forehead to Keith’s, and he looked so serious when he brought out the golden pendant, latched it around Keith’s neck, and murmured, “You’re the s-wan that I want.”

Keith shoved him off his lap.

Lance squawked in pain, rubbing his butt as he watched Keith turn away from him. “Aw, mi amor! Samurai! Sweetie pie.” When Keith growled at him, Lance snickered. “Lovebug? Love muffin? _Oh_ , Lovebird?”

“Lance, I swear to god—”

“If you want me to quit _raven_ about pet names, why don’t you—”

Keith glared at Lance. “You’re ruining the moment, Lance. Just like the bonding moment.”

Lance crossed his arms. “Just like you spoiled our Summer Festival?” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. Lance laughed, rocking forward to wrap his hands around Keith from behind and tucking his face into his neck. He pressed a kiss there that made Keith shudder. “Come on, you silly goose.”

“No more kisses for a month.”

Lance whined. “But I’ll die.”

“It’s either the bird puns or the kisses,” Keith settled, turning to brush his lips across Lance’s mouth, feeling him stutter. When Lance pressed forward, Keith leaned back, smirking.

“Fine.” Lance scowled, and this time, Keith let him kiss him, curling a hand around Lance’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Lance licked into Keith’s mouth softly, groaning against his lips when Keith bit his bottom lip and sucked.

When they parted, Lance got up unsteadily. “Now, if it’s not too much of a bird-un, I need to go to the infirmary and get this treated.” He pointed to his badly wrapped arm.

Keith rolled his eyes, and then they began their walk back. Halfway through, Lance said, “so don’t look back now, but there’s a turtle, frog, and puffing following us.”

“Oh, those are my friends,” Keith said brightly, going back to get Pidge in his arms, Matt on his shoulder, and Shiro flying beside their heads.

Lance cleared his throat, quirking a brow at the bird. “Wasn’t that the same bird that nearly bit my foot off?”

“You tried to kill us, Lance.”

Lance couldn’t argue with that. He didn’t understand a word the animals were saying, but apparently Keith did, maybe some side-effect from the curse, but Keith was happily chatting.

They found Blue sitting patiently on the way, and they piled on the horse’s back and rode it the rest of the way.

*

A year later, and Lance and Keith were happy men.

Keith was there when Lance apologized to him in front of everyone. Lance even went as far as to make it Altea’s Keith Day, but Keith firmly stopped him before that could happen. Lance pouted.

“But it’s a toucan of my appreciation!”

Keith ignored him that day.

Keith was also there smiling up at a nervous yet thrilled Lance, who accepted his gorgeous and intricately twined silver crown and sparking royal sceptre. Keith thought he looked dashing in his sky-blue cape and silver outfit. He might’ve liked it too much because half a varga into the reception of his coronation, Keith dragged Lance to a hidden hallway of the Altean castle, slammed him into a wall and kissed him so hard that his crown went askew on his soft brown hair, and then Keith got to his knees for him in less reverend ways.

Lance was shaky on his legs and smiling like an idiot when they returned to the party.

Keith did his best to assure Lance, help him feel good about himself and get his confidence up whenever his insecurities got to him.

Keith was there to take Lance away for a break whenever the King overworked for his kingdom, leaving Allura temporarily in charge. It would soon become a permanent position when they would merge kingdoms into one.

Lance was there when Keith mourned the death of King Kolivan. He was there in the front seat of the crowd as Keith walked up in regal clothes of purples and red, a long dazzling cape flying behind him and proudly watched as Keith recited his duties to the kingdom of Marmora. He stood tall and handsome and brave as a golden crown with red gems was set atop his combed black hair. He was the first to kneel when Keith sat on his throne, because he looked every bit the great king Keith wanted to be.

And when everyone left the throne room to party, only Keith and Lance were left in the hall. Keith adjusted himself on the throne, spread his legs and Lance eagerly stood between them, leaning down to kiss him.

“I’m proud of you, Keith,” Lance murmured against his lips. “You’re gonna make a great king.”

In response, Keith tugged Lance to sit in his lap, and god if the sight of Keith in a thick fur cape and heavy gold crown didn’t make Lance’s mouth water.

Keith pulled Lance’s hips against his, groaning as they kissed and licked into each other’s mouth. Lance pressed Keith back with a finger, letting him sit back on the throne.

And he said, “allow me to service my king?” in that sultry voice that always made Keith give in.

But he stopped them and it disappointed Lance, but later that night… Lance let Keith command him how he saw fit.

He tried to be there every time Keith felt horrible on some nights, and sometimes he would send messenger birds to tell Keith how much he loved him.

But he couldn’t always be there, even though they were courting, because Lance was ruling his own kingdom, too.

So, when Keith came to visit the next summer, Lance took him to the special garden on the midnight of the summer Festival, and when the first Juniberry bloomed, they spent time watching it unravel, glowing pink and purple against its dark leaves. The bioluminescent algae were the only other light source and it cast shady colours of greens and blues and many other colours all over the garden.

Lance plucked the first flower out and watched it shimmer against Keith’s gorgeous eyes as he tucked it in his boyfriend’s hair. He felt Keith brush away his brown hair and place a kiss on his forehead.

And then Lance knelt for Keith again, brought out a gold ring, and told Keith, “I will love you, now, tomorrow, and far longer than forever. Be my King, Keith. Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me.”

Keith was already tearing up. He fell to his knees as well and brought out a small packed sweet, orange and sticky and tasty looking. He placed it next to Lance.

And then he brought out a gorgeous studded black ring. Lance laughed through his crying as Keith said, “I wanted to kick your ass the first time we met. But you’ve shown me what it means to be loved, and I so desperately want to show you the same. Marry me and I’ll show it to you every day, and for far longer than forever.”

They giddily slid the rings onto each other’s finger, held their hands together, and ate the sweet.

Their kiss was sweeter.


End file.
